Power of Evil
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: SPD's newest Cadet, Marcus Rivers, has SPD White Ranger, Emily Richardson, falling a little head over heels. However, the Dark Wizard has something up his sleeve and the rangers are taken by surprise. It will take more than what the rangers know to take down their newest villain. Can the rangers manage the multiple obstacles that may lie ahead or will they struggle? Story #5
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

It's been almost two months since I followed the Dark Wizard into the past and putting a stop to it as well. Nothing out of the ordinary has popped up, which gave us a mild break from the chaos that occasionally comes from the Dark Wizard. We still hadn't figured out his plan from Time Traveling, but it eventually went on the back burner. Kat had officially made a training course for me to practice my magic and one of the training rooms was equipped to handle my elemental changes. One morning, Cruger had called us all to the Command Center. We all arrived, hands behind our back.

"At ease cadets." We relaxed. "Things have been slowing down recently and Kat and I agree that you deserve a break." We all exchanged glances.

"A break sir?" Sky asked. "How so?"

"Go home and see your family." Kat said. "Starting Tomorrow." Z and I looked at each other.

"What about us?" I asked, pointing to Z.

"Yeah." Z wondered.

"I have no family around here. What am I supposed to do?"

"You have no class on Tomorrow or Friday." Kat said. "And no combat practice."

"I like combat practice."

"Alright." Kat said with a smile.

"Dismissed." Cruger said. Sky, Syd, and Bridge turned around to leave. Z and I walked up to the Commander. The others turned around.

"Sir, I'd be fine with work." I said. "I'd rather be working than to be sitting around, bored."

"Me too Commander." Z stated.

"Alright Cadets. If that is what you wish." Cruger said. Z and I turned and walked back to the lounge with Syd, Sky and Bridge.

"What are we going to do with four days off?" Sky wondered.

"Kat and Cruger told you to go see family, so go do it." I said. "Z and I can handle things if something were to happen while you're gone."

"But you'll call us if you can't." Sky said. "I'll be back if I am needed."

"Don't worry about it." Z said with a smile. "Have a little faith."

"It's hard to leave here knowing that the Dark Wizard has something up his sleeve."

"Trust me, you will be the first to know if something goes wrong." I told Sky. "Just enjoy this, please."

"Well, I for one, am going to go pack!" Syd headed to her room. Sky and Bridge turned and headed to their room as well. Z and I smiled and looked at each other.

"We are going to have fun while they are gone." Z stated. "Just because we offered to work, doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time off as well."

"Agreed!" Z and I headed get lunch.

* * *

"Hey Tommy. I'm glad you called." I smiled as I answered the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" Tommy asked with a chuckle.

"You always call on Fridays at 6pm." I smiled.

"You sound happy, extremely happy." Tommy said. "What's up?"

"Well, Cruger is giving us a break so, I don't have class, my fellow rangers are gone for the night and I've been hanging out with this new cadet, who's not on B Squad, but is my age."

"Hold on. I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you. I'll get Kim."

"'Kay." I said. Soon a blond haired, green eye boy entered.

"Hi Emma." The boy said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi Marcus." I smiled, hoping I wasn't blushing. "I'm kind of on the phone. Can we talk later?"

"Sure, maybe we could go for a walk later?"

"I'm on patrol tonight." I told him. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow, after my combat training with Cruger."

"Sure, 4PM?"

"Yeah." I said, giving a smile.

"Alright. Bye." Marcus got up and left.

"Emma?" Kim's voice sounded on the other line.

"Hi Kim." I said happily.

"Tommy was right. You are extremely happy." Kim said. "So, who is he?"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Emma, it the way you are acting and…I heard you talking to him."

"Okay. His name is Marcus and he is really, really, cute." I smiled. "He joined SPD at the end of March, and we've been hanging out together."

"I now understand why Tommy didn't want to discuss this with you."

"Here, I'll start from the beginning." I said. I explained everything to Kim about Marcus and how he joined SPD shortly after I stopped the Dark Wizard from going back in time to destroy me, which I had explained to her and Tommy before. I mentioned how Marcus has been training as a Cadet and I have occasionally watched him. "We've had lunch together frequently too, it's just nice to have someone my age to talk to." I explained to her how we met shortly after capturing Medicus.

_"Good work Rangers." Cruger said after we handed in the Confinement Card. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, especially if Cadet Richardson's suspicions are right about the Dark Wizard having more of motive than just helping the past villains take over the world."_

_"You think there was a plan inside his plan, on top of his plan?" Bridge said. I actually understood that._

_"Yeah, his main goal wasn't to take the rangers, it wasn't just to destroy me, he could have just done that from the start, if that was the case. There is something major going on, and we haven't figured it out and he knows that." I explained._

_"Whatever it may be, we will be ready." Cruger said. "Until then, keep up with your duties and don't give away too much." We nodded. "Dismissed." We turned to leave and as we were walking back to the lounge, I ran into the new kid._

_"I am so sorry."_

_"No, my fault." He said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."_

_"Cadet Rivers." The boy looked at Sky. "What are you doing wondering the halls? You should be studying."_

_"Yeah, I was just heading that way." The boy said, walking past. He stopped and turned. "My name is Marcus, by the way."_

_"I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you." Sky gave Marcus a look that told him to get moving._

_"I've got to go, but I'll see you around?" I nodded. Marcus waved to me before he hurried off._

"And ever since then, we've been hanging out together." I finished explaining.

"Why haven't you said anything about him before?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, I just guess we've been so busy, that I never thought to bring it up before."

"Well, don't get to head-over heels for him." Kim said. "He might not like you like you like him."

"I know, but I can still crush. I am in that age."

"I know, and I think that is what scares Tommy." Kim stated.

"You two have two sons to worry about." I stated. "No need to worry about me."

"Do we have to have this conversation again Emma?" Kim asked. "You're part of the family."

"I know, but sometimes you worry too much." I stated. "But again, you have to worry about Jacob and Joshua."

"They are 16, they can handle themselves." Kim said. "Besides…Tommy had the talk with them." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your boys are football, basketball, baseball players. All the girls are falling for them." I stated. "Besides, didn't they just get their licenses?"

"Your point? You just turned 14 a few weeks ago."

"Oh, by the way. Thanks for the box of stuff." I smiled. "The books, the new journal and the picture of you, Tommy and the boys were nice. My favorite is the rollerblades. I feel like a normal teenager. I love using them when I have free time, which I make time for now."

"It's nice to get away isn't it?" Kim asked. "Tommy picked them out."

"Well, tell him thank you." I smiled. I looked at the time. "I should get going soon. I have to be on patrol tonight and since I was asleep this afternoon…5pm…I should eat and get ready to go."

"Okay, well, Tommy wants to talk to you before you go."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you."

"Same." Kim said.

"Emma?" Tommy's voice sounded on the other line.

"Yes Tommy?"

"Everything good?"

"Yes, everything is good. I do have my first solo patrol tonight and combat training tomorrow, but I'm excited for patrol. I'm out on my own until one AM and I am finally getting to do more things on my own. I've almost been a part of SPD for a year."

"Good. We'll, you better get ready for your patrol."

"I will. Bye Tommy."

"Bye." Tommy said and our conversation was done. I went and grabbed something to eat before getting ready to go. It was going to be weird being on patrol by myself, but I am really excited that Kat and Cruger trust me more to start doing more things on my own.

* * *

I set out on patrol when Z came back to base. Being on patrol was the one thing I didn't enjoy. Why? You're alone. And I talk to myself, which I never understand. Talking to yourself is just you thinking out loud and sometimes, that's not the best idea either, because you end up saying something you regret. I knew this patrol was going to be extremely boring, my patrols usually are. However, tonight's patrol seemed eerie quiet. Maybe it was just because I was on patrol by myself for the first time, but it was creepy. I started to make my way back to the SPD base when I was surrounded.

"Troobians." I said, circling around. I knew this was too good to last. I fought them off. It was hard because there were not just a few. Dodge, kick, spin, jump, dodge, kick. I was winning, but it only lasted until I turned and was kicked into a metal lap post by one of the Troobians. A sharp pain came from my back. I winced in pain as I slid down to the ground. This wasn't a good sign. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain, and got ready to fight when I noticed the Troobians attention was no longer focused on me. One by one they fell to the ground. I saw Jack as he hurried over to me.

"You ok?" Jack asked. I looked at Jack.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And I'd like the truth."

"Sky asked me to follow you tonight." I sighed, wincing in pain as I started to move.

"How can Cruger and Kat both trust me, but Sky can't?" I asked as Jack helped me.

"It's who he is." Jack said. "Let's get you back to the base."

"No, I'll be…fine."

"We're going back to base." I knew Jack was right. My back was officially killing me.

"Ok…" I said slowly. "You wouldn't happen to have a vehicle around." Jack laughed.

"No. Sorry."

* * *

Jack and I got back to SPD base and headed straight to Dr. Felix's office. Cruger, Kat and Z we're still awake, probably waiting to hear how the patrol went. However, when Jack walked into the Command Center, they were all confused.

"Jack. It's really late. What's going on?" Z asked.

"You didn't get alerted of the Troobians?" Jack asked. This got everyone's attention.

"No." Kat said, turning towards the computer. She got straight to work.

"Well, Emma was attacked on patrol and got hurt." Jack explained. Z became worried. "She's with Dr. Felix now."

"How did you hear about the Troobians?" Cruger asked, obviously curious.

"Sky had asked me to follow Emma while she was on her first solo patrol." Jack explained.

"Though Sky's intentions were wrong, I'm glad you were there Jack." Z said.

"Doggie. I found the problem." Kat said, turning to face Cruger. "Someone jammed the system and I am working on fixing it now."

"There is no way someone from the outside jammed our system without us knowing." Z stated, sounding confused.

"Are you suggesting that someone in the base jammed our signal?" Kat asked, facing Z and Jack.

"It's possible, isn't it?" Jack asked. "I mean, besides the Dark Wizard, who else would try to sabotage SPD?"

"Anyone working with the Dark Wizard." I said behind Z, Jack, Cruger and Kat. They faced me.

"Are you ok?" Z asked quickly.

"My back is going to be sore for a while, but I will live."

"I'll go talk to Dr. Felix while the computer continues to run its diagnostics." Kat said, walking away to find Dr. Felix.

"So, what happened?" I asked. "How come Z didn't come help fight the Troobians?"

"Something jammed the system. Nothing went off." Z explained. "We had no idea there was even Troobian activity in the area."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah." Z said. "Kat's fixing as we speak."

"Alright." I said slowly.

"It's late." Cruger said. "Go get some rest." Z and Jack turn to leave, but stopped when they knew I wasn't following them.

"Commander, I'll understand if you no longer want me to do my patrols solo." Cruger looked confused.

"Did you mess up on your patrol?" Cruger asked.

"I should have called for help instead of taking on all of them by myself." I explained. "I knew I couldn't take them on by myself, but I did it anyway."

"Emma, the system was down. You wouldn't have been able to get ahold of us anyway." Z pointed out. "You did what was best."

"Cadet Richardson." Cruger said. "Do you think I would have put you on a solo patrol if I did not think you were ready?" Cruger asked.

"No…" I trailed off. I knew Cruger's intentions usually had a reason behind them. He had given me a morpher because he believed I was ready and I led a mission when the Dark Wizard went through time to help the villains of the past take over the world and he told me I was going to start taking on more ranger duties, so he trusted me and he knew what he was doing.

"Dismissed." Cruger said. I walked out with Jack and Z.

"I'm going to head home." Jack said. "See you tomorrow." Jack left the base and Z and I walked back to the lounge.

"Are you going to be ok?" Z asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I told you my back will be sore for a while, but I'll live." I smiled slightly.

"Alright. I'm going to bed. I have plans with Jack tomorrow." Z said. "Night."

"Night." I watched Z enter her room. I headed to my room to try to sleep.

* * *

Kat entered the Command Center after Z, Jack and I left. Cruger looked up as Kat walked in.

"Dr. Felix confirms what Emma said." Kat said. "But she's has to take it easy for a while." Kat stated. "That means no training until Dr. Felix gives her the ok."

"Kat, we need to find the person who jammed our system just before Cadet Richardson was attacked." Cruger said. "This will not be the only solo patrol she will be on."

"I'll get right on it Doggie."

* * *

Next story! I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I had forgotten about the pain in my back until I woke up and it hurt to move. It was going to be a long day. I got out of bed slowly and got dressed. I don't know how I'm going to do anything today. I walked out of my room and into the lounge.

"How are you feeling?" Z asked. I gave her this look that said kill me now. "You had a phone call this morning."

"From?" I asked, grabbing an apple.

"Jason." Z said simply.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He wanted to talk to you so, call him back." Z said, returning to her book. I grabbed the phone and sat down. I dialed Jason's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Jason. It's Emma. You called."

"Hey Emma. Yeah I did call." Jason said. "How are you?"

"My back hurts because I was attacked on my first solo patrol. I messed up."

"You didn't mess up." I heard Z and Jason say at the same time. I looked at back at Z.

"Tell me what happened."

"Tell me why you called." I said. "You never call this early and usually you send me an email."

"I already knew of the accident."

"You knew?" I asked. "How?"

"Kat." I sighed. "Emma, I'm your legal guardian, I have a right to know."

"I wish you would have told me about that." I stated. "At least it would have saved me from trying to think of a way to tell you what happened." I took a bite from my apple. "Still debating on whether or not I should tell Tommy and Kim."

"Who would you have told first?"

"You, Jason." I stated. "You are my legal guardian and have the right to know."

"Ha-ha funny." Jason chuckled.

"I was going to call you anyway." I said. "Thanks for the birthday presents."

"Well, I hope you enjoy the books."

"The lotion and the showering stuff were nice too. Really comes in handy." I smiled. "And the family picture."

"Emily's idea on the lotion and stuff."

"Uh-huh…. you talked with Tommy and Kim and worked together on the presents, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Jason."

"We didn't want to get you the same thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't you have SPD stuff to do?" Jason asked.

"Not with my back."

"Oh…by the way." Z spoke, not looking up from her book. "I'm supposed to tell you that you're on restriction until you're cleared from Dr. Felix."

"Awesome…" I said sarcastically.

"What's awesome?" Jason asked.

"I'm on restriction until Dr. Felix gives me the ok." I sighed. "Good thing I didn't put on my SPD uniform this morning. Would have been useless."

"You'll be back doing ranger stuff in no time." Jason said. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and finished my apple. "Restriction? What am I going to do now?" I was used to having two training sessions and schooling with Kat. I have no homework, because I've finished it two days ago. Can't train cause of my back. Even roller-skating was out of the question.

"You could read." Z said. "You got all those books for your birthday." Z looked up. "Besides, you need to rest your back so you can get back into regular duties."

"I only got slammed into a metal light post."

"And Dr. Felix you need to take it easy." Z stated. I sat down on the couch beside her.

"Now, I know what you guys went through when you were poisoned."

"You'll get used to it."

"You left SPD base to help Syd and me in a battle with Troobians." I could at least do something when my arm was burnt.

"That was different."

"How?"

"Our backs didn't hurt and we could still move."

"Barely." I said. "The three of you were the worst at following directions."

"Just make the most of it." Z stated. "You always complain about not having free time, now you have it."

"But I don't want to be cooped up in the base all day." I stated. "I want to go out, use my rollerblades, but I'm restricted."

"Only for a short time, two days at least."

"Z, you're not helping."

"It's a good thing we're on break." Z smiled. "Make use of it."

"Fine." I stood up. "I'll read." I headed back to my room. I grabbed my book and sat on the floor, reading.

* * *

Z left after lunch and I played fetch with RIC until Marcus came into the lounge.

"Hey Emma." Marcus said. I turned from my spot on the couch.

"Hey Marcus. What's up?"

"Are we still going on that walk today?" I froze. I had forgotten about the walk with Marcus.

"I totally forgot." I said with a sigh. "I'm on restriction because I got hurt last night on patrol."

"You gonna be ok?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, just limited on what I can do."

"I guess our walk is going to be postponed then?"

"Yeah." I said slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Marcus said. "Let me know when you're off restriction, will ya?"

"Of course." I smiled. "We could still hang out."

"I'd better go study before Sky tests us when he gets back."

"You're the one that wanted to hang out." I pointed out, obviously upset.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to get away from SPD Base for a while, you know." Marcus said.

"Wow. Really?" I said. "I also want to get away sometimes, but I can't always get what I want." I leaned back on the couch. "Like when I was taken by the Time Traveler and we went back in time. No matter how many times I told him I wanted to go home, it took 14 weeks. 14 weeks of not knowing if everyone was ok or if they missed me." The door to the lounge opened. "So, if you wanted to hang out just so you could get out of base, you're out of luck."

"That's kind of mean, Emma."

"It's the truth Marcus." I stated. "Because I'm not going to let you use me to get out of base." I looked away from Marcus. "Bye."

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way."

"She said bye, Cadet." Syd's voice said behind us. Marcus turned.

"I didn't mean it that way, I swear." Marcus said. He started walking away. He looked back at me. "Sorry." He left. I looked at Syd and I got off the couch slowly.

"You're back early." I said, giving her a hug. She hugged me back. "Careful."

"What did you do?" Syd asked.

"Hurt myself on patrol last night. Someone jammed the system so the alarms didn't go off when I was attacked by Troobians. I couldn't get a hold of Z, Kat or Cruger."

"Seriously?" I nodded. Syd put her bags in her room.

"Yeah. Sky had Jack following me, so he helped out." I stated. "We've got the problem fixed, just don't know who sabotaged our systems." I sat down.

"Someone on the inside." Syd said, sitting down next to me. "There is no way our systems got sabotaged on the outside. We would know about it."

"Really?"

"Kat would have known." Syd told me. Syd handed me one of the bags in front of her.

"What's this?" I asked, giving Syd a weird, but confused, look.

"Just a few things I no longer need that I thought you could use." Syd said. "Old clothes. They may not be this year's fashion, but they'll look good on you." I continued to give Syd a weird look. "Trust me on this."

"Um...alright. Whatever you say."

"So...do you want to tell me what happened on your first solo patrol?" I sighed and carefully leaned back.

"Everything was going fine, until I started heading back to base. That's when I was attacked by Troobians..." I sighed, took a deep breath and continued. "I was doing fine, until one kicked me into a lamp post. A sharp pain went through my back and it hurt to move. Luckily for me, Jack was there and he finished the Troobians off. He helped me back to base. We explained it to Z, Kat and Commander and that's when we found out that someone jammed the system so that the alarms wouldn't have gone off and calling for help would have been pointless."

"What about you?" Syd asked. "Did you see Dr. Felix?" I nodded slowly.

"It was the first thing I did when I got back." I said. "I'm on restriction until Dr. Felix gives me the ok to go back to training. I'm going to go nuts."

"You'll be back to regular duties in no time." Syd stated.

"That's the same thing Z said." I said, continuing my game of fetch with RIC.

"And she's right." Syd smiled. "I understand, it gets boring being stuck inside the base, but just use it to your advantage."

"Yeah, definitely." I stood up. "I'm going to grab my computer." I took the bag Syd brought me and brought it to my room before grabbing my laptop that Tommy and Jason had bought for me. They had signed me up for an email account as well. Now, instead of letters, I get emails. I get more emails than I did letters. Tommy, Kim, Adam, Madison, Justin, TJ, Zack, Dax, Wes, Cam and Trent all still email me. I've soon gotten a hold of Carter, Chad, Vida, Billy, Trini and Mack. I joined Syd back on the couch.

"Look on the bright side."

"The bright side?" I asked, opening my email. "There's a bright side?"

"You don't have to train with Sky." Syd smiled "That should account for something."

"Ok, that is a plus." I smiled.

"There is always a bright side" I started scrolling through my email. I clicked on an email from Vida. "So, where's Z?"

"She had plans with Jack today." I explained before reading through my email. I clicked reply and wrote my reply to Vida. My emails usually consist of just casual conversations, as if we were talking on the phone. I finished my reply and went to reply to the next email from Adam, when Cruger walked in.

"Cadet Drew. You are back early."

"There was nothing better to do." Syd said. "Still, I enjoyed my time off."

"Very good." Cruger looked at me. "Cadet Richardson. How do you feel?"

"Ok." I said. "I don't always remember how sore my back feels until I move."

"Can you come with me to the Command Center?" I looked at Cruger, then Syd and I glanced at each other.

"Yeah," I said, setting my laptop down. "Is everything alright?"

"Kat and I would like to speak with you privately." I stood up slowly.

"Ok." I walked with Cruger.

"How does it feel when you move?"

"I can tell it hurts, but I'm trying not to let it slow me down."

"We need you to rest." Cruger stated. "You shouldn't be out of ranger duties long."

"I'm not going to pull a Sky, Z or Bridge, like what they did with Bog." I looked at Commander Cruger. "But Commander, why do you need to speak with me privately?" I asked as we entered the Command Center. "Is everything ok?" Kat turned.

"That depends on your definition of ok." Kat said.

"What's going on?"

"Whoever jammed our system knew you were going on your first solo patrol." Kat said. "Sadly, we can't find who jammed our system, but it won't stop us from trying."

"So, the Dark Wizard is after me." I stated. "Again."

"Yes." Kat said simply.

"It is no secret that you are growing more powerful." Cruger said. "I have seen what you can do."

"I didn't mean to freeze the equipment room for three days straight." I said quickly. "I tried to thaw it." Kat smiled. "And my powers disappeared for a few months and I could only control water. Then all of a sudden, I had more power then I knew what to do with."

"Calm down Emma." Kat said. "There is a logical explanation for your powers brief disappearance."

"There is?" I asked, leaning up against the wall.

"You never use to carry the Medaglia of Gods around with you." Kat started. "Once you knew the Dark Wizard was looking for it, you have kept it with you. Until..."

"Until I found the Coin of Destruction." I said. "Then I gave them both to you."

"Exactly." Kat said. "Then you suddenly had your powers back."

"You're missing something." I said. Kat looked at me. "My powers came back after I found the Coin of Destruction, like right after. I found it." I got a confused look. "There is something I haven't really mentioned to you during my mission, and I'm surprised no one else said anything since the rangers knew." Kat and Cruger looked confused. "After I found the Coin of Destruction with Tommy, Goldar showed up and kidnapped me on the Dark Wizard's orders." I paused. "Rita had this Dark Dimension. Goldar took me there, and when I went to fight him, fire came from my hands."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Kat asked.

"It didn't seem relevant until now."

"Then it is most likely because of the Medaglia of Gods that your powers disappeared." Kat explained.

"But that doesn't make sense." I stated. "The Medaglia of Gods is powerful, it's power should have increased my magic, not make it disappear."

"Well, whatever happened, it made you stronger." Cruger said. "Almost as strong as the Dark Wizard."

"What?"

"You are almost as strong as the Dark Wizard." Cruger repeated. "You told us that a prophet told the Dark Wizard a child with more power, would be his downfall. The Dark Wizard believes that to be you, and I believe that to be you."

"Yeah, but we haven't verified that yet." I stated. "And just like that, in a year, I'm basically as strong as he is. How is that possible."

"He sees you as a threat." Cruger said simply. "Whether or not the prophecy is true, and you are the cause of the Dark Wizards downfall, I would not be surprised if you became stronger than him." I sighed. Of course, Command Cruger would think that.

"We'll need to keep own our toes then." I stated. "The Dark Wizard sabotaged our system somehow." I moved from the wall. "Meaning there's a mole in our base."

"That's a big accusation Cadet." Cruger said.

"I know, but we even said it last night, we would have known if someone outside the base tried to sabotage the system." I told them. "It's a possibility at least."

"You need to be careful Cadet," Cruger said. "Be careful on who you trust."

"We should go over background information on everyone here." I suggested.

"That will take some time, but it's a good place to start." Kat said. "Boom and I will get started."

"Very good." Cruger said. "That is all we need Cadet, you may go."

"Can't I be of any help?" I asked. "I'm going to go crazy!"

"You need to rest." Cruger said. "You will be helpful to us fully healed."

"But this is not the first time I've hurt my back in battle, nor is the first time that I have been hurt and have had to battle."

"Cadet." Cruger said. "You are on restriction. It won't be long."

"But..." I stopped when Cruger started to growl. "Yes sir." I turned and left. I headed back to the lounge.

"Hey, what's going on?" Syd asked. "You were gone for a while."

"I wasn't gone for that long." I said, reclaiming my spot. I picked up my laptop. "Cruger and Kat basically told me that they can't figure out who sabotaged the system, but whoever it was, knew I was on my first solo patrol." I explained as I started to reply to Adam.

"So, what does that means?"

"That there is a mole in our base. It's the only logical explanation." I said quietly. "They wanted to warn me."

"Why? What would the Dark Wizard want to know about you to have a mole in SPD?" Syd asked, replying quietly.

"I'm almost as powerful as the Dark Wizard." I told her. "At least that's what Kat and Cruger said. And then there's the prophecy that the Dark Wizard claims is the reason he is after me."

"You did freeze the equipment room for three days straight." I gave Syd a glare.

"I didn't mean too." I stated. "And it thawed out...eventually."

"You are powerful." Syd admitted. "We all have one genetic mutation." Syd pointed out. "Z has the ability to multiply. Bridge to read Aura's, I got the ability to turn my hands into whatever stone I touch." Syd explained. "Sky makes force fields and Jack can go through walls." Syd paused. "But you, you have the ability to manipulate the elements, and the weather. Fire, water, earth, wind, ice, light." Syd said. "You are powerful, even if you don't see it."

"We have to be careful on who we trust." I told Syd. "At this point, anyone could be the mole."

"What does Commander and Kat have planned?"

"Background checks. On everyone."

"That's it?"

"That's the start." I said, finishing my reply to Adam.

"What's a start?" Z asked as she walked in.

"How's Jack?" I asked as Z joined us on the couch.

"He's doing well." Z said. "He's also glad to hear you're doing better."

"I'm still in pain, almost as much pain as last night." I said. "How is that 'doing better'?"

"You could barely move last night." Z stated. "That's progress, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"So, back to the original question." Z said. "What's a start?"

"Background checks on SPD members." I told her quietly. "Kat and Cruger believe the Dark Wizard is after me and we believe that he has someone one the inside."

"Someone on the inside? Like a mole?"

"Yeah. Why else would we not know who sabotaged our system?" I asked as I opened an email from Carter.

"We'll be the only ones who know." Syd added quietly. "We can't trust anyone right now."

"How could we not know when we brought new recruits in?" Z wondered. "We do background checks on every new member of SPD."

"The Dark Wizard is cunning and smart" I said. "He tricked me in believing he was my father."

"He tricked all of us, even Kat and Cruger." Z told me. "It's not just you." I was silent and replied to Carter.

"Emma, what are you thinking about?" Syd asked, noticing I was in deep thought as I typed.

"Why me?" I said. "Why did I get these powers? Why did the Dark Wizard do those things to my mom and I?"

"Those questions may not have answers." Z stated. "But you need to realize that everything happens for a reason."

"What reason did he have for killing my mom?" I asked.

"She was your only protection." Syd stated. "Without her, the Dark Wizard could get to you easier."

"I know you're trying to help, but it's not working."

"Listen Emma," Z stated. "You are who you are because of your past." Z put her hand on my shoulder. "Why is all this coming up now?"

"I'm the reason the Dark Wizard is even bothering with SPD."

"Enough!" Syd said. "Even if you were not a part of SPD, we would still be after the Dark Wizard." Syd stood up. "We are done with this conversation." Syd said before leaving.

"Would I still be a part of SPD if my parents were alive or if I lived with Jason?"

"Most likely." Z said. "You would only be a D or C squad cadet though."

"I see." I quickly read through the next email while Z stood up and grabbed her book from her room. She joined me back on the couch. I finished replying to Trini and closed my laptop. I got up and went to put it away in my room and grab the book I was currently reading. I walked back into the lounge where Syd had rejoined with her music and a fashion magazine. I laid down on the floor, keeping my back straight.

"You alright?" Z asked.

"My back feels better when I lay down." I started reading my book as Z went to hers. We were all quiet, enjoying our relaxing day.

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Z wondered.

"She can't be comfortable." Sky voiced.

"Actually, I can be." I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"It's time for supper." Z said. I opened my eyes.

"Fine." I rolled to my side and at up. Z helped me to my feet. I put my bookmark in my book and put it back into my room. Sky and Bridge were finally back from their time off. We got supper and sat down.

"We heard what happened." Bridge said.

"I knew something was going to happen." Sky added.

"You thought I was going to mess up." I told Sky. "You still don't trust me."

"No, I don't trust the Dark Wizard." Sky stated simply.

"No, you don't trust her." Syd and Z said in unison.

"Ok," Sky said. "Maybe I feel that it's a little soon for her to be doing solo patrols."

"Kat and Cruger don't think so." I stated. "You did fine with me in charge when the Dark Wizard was going back in time. You trusted me then, didn't you?" Sky was silent. "Well, did you?"

"Maybe I did, but that was then, this is now."

"You shouldn't worry too much." I stated, eating my sandwich. "I'm almost as strong as the Dark Wizard, I can handle myself." Sky and Bridge looked at me confused. "You two haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?" Sky asked, confused.

"Not here." I said quietly. "Too many ears."

"Now I'm curious." Bridge said. The rest of our meal was quiet. We finished up and found ourselves in my tiny room, where we were alone.

"So, what's going on?" Sky asked. I explained to Sky and Bridge everything from my solo patrol to what Kat and Cruger said. Sky and Bridge listened carefully. "So, we have to keep this quiet." I finished. "We can't trust anyone."

"A mole inside our base." Sky shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me." I looked at Sky. "It makes sense after everything you said." Sky explained. "We would have been alerted if someone was trying to jam the computers from outside the base. It has to be someone on the inside."

"So, what do we do?" Syd wondered.

"Act like we know nothing and keep our eyes and ears open." I explained. "There is nothing we can do until we know more."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and my back still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. It was a pretty slow day for everyone. I met up with Dr. Felix for my evaluation. I didn't pass, but I was making an improvement. From there, everyone was doing their own thing. I followed the orders that Dr. Felix gave me. I was resting, but not babying my back, and heating it when I could. On Monday, I was cleared for most of my trainings, but I still had to take it easy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kat asked. I nodded. "Alright. Begin." Kat said. Targets popped up and I started throwing magic. Kat put together a training for me. One to help me focus my energy and practice switching targets, so I don't have to freeze the training room. Each target had a certain element on it and that was the element I was to use to hit the target. I started with 60 targets. That was ten targets for Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, and Light. Once we were finished, I was out of breath and sweating. I haven't used my powers in that way before and it was exhausting.

"What was my time?" I asked Kat after catching my breath.

"3 minutes, 20 second." Kat said. "40 targets hit."

"What 20 did I miss?" I asked, disappointed.

"You lost focus towards the end." Kat stated. "You missed four Air, six Light, three Water, two Fire, two Earth and three Ice." I sighed and stretched.

"Let's do it again." I said, preparing myself. Kat put her hand on my shoulder.

"Your powers drain your energy and because you just had to focus on switching your powers in an instant, your energy level will be low" Kat explained. "This is the first time we have done this training; it will take time." Kat removed her hand. "Besides, you still have to take it easy."

"Why is it that my powers drain my energy, but the others don't."

"They don't use their powers like you do." Kat stated.

"Come to think of it...Z and Syd only use their powers when we fight Troobians or on a mission, and more Z than Syd."

"They use their powers when the situation calls for it." Kat explained. "Your powers can be used in any situation at any given time.

"But why?" I wondered. "That's still the question I have asked myself for quite some time."

"We don't have the answer for that." Kat stated. "And I'm not sure we ever will." We started back inside. I suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy. I stopped and leaned up against the wall.

"Whoa..." Kat turned and looked at me.

"Everything alright?"

"I just got super lightheaded." Kat urged me to sit down and I didn't fight her. I sat down on the floor.

"This is most likely a side effect from using your powers like you did." Kat explained. "It should subside with training."

"And to think, I wanted to keep going." Kat smiled.

"Lucky for you, all you have left today is schooling." Kat said.

"Why do I, of all people, go to school year-round?" I asked. "Normal schools have a summer vacation."

"If we keep moving at the pace we are going, you could be done with school within a year and a half or two." I stood up.

"I would have tried a lot harder if you had told me that months ago."

"Go rest. I will see you later tonight." I nodded and headed to the lounge to rest.

* * *

And rest I did. I took a nap and then ate food with the other rangers. After eating, I headed to my schooling with Kat. I started learning about genetics in science. I seemed to pick that up quickly. However, I wasn't sure where my powers fit into all of this. Math was the same old stuff. History was just repeating. English was interesting. Kat had me start reading some old school books that I didn't get into very well. Kat made me write books reports on them. You know how it goes. What was the authors reason behind the story? What is the main concept one is supposed to learn from the story? I have tried to convince Kat that my books are much more interesting and have a lot more to offer with background of the main story, but she waved me off.

After class, I went back to the lounge and started working. Always math first, science second, History third and English last. Luckily for me, I did most of my boring English homework on restriction. So, when Sky asked if I could handle playing some light ball, I couldn't refuse.

* * *

I was fully cleared the next day. I headed off to the training room. As I walked towards the training room, I noticed Marcus training. I walked in as he got frustrated.

"Hey." I said, standing at the doorway.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to apologize on how I acted the other day."

"Nah, it's fine."

"No, it's not." I told him. "I always felt as if I am being used, and I just couldn't handle it."

"I didn't look at your perspective." Then there was silence.

"What are you working on?"

"Sky wants us to practice combat fighting."

"Of course, he does." I smiled. "The punching bag is a fine opponent, but fighting against me is better."

"I couldn't."

"You can and you will." I said, getting in battle stance.

"Alright." Marcus hesitated, but got into battle stance as well. Marcus went for a punch, but I quickly blocked and flipped him over. "Ow..."

"Told you I was a better opponent than the punching bag." I smiled, helping him up. "You thought too long. I saw what you were planning."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about fighting for being a new ranger."

"I've been a ranger for a year. I had a lot to learn." I explained. "I didn't let my age or my status influence how I trained. I trained as if my life depended on it." I chuckled. "But I also didn't have much choice."

"Will you help me?" Marcus asked. "I want to at least pass."

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "But first lesson, don't think about what you're going to do, just do it." I stated. "Instinct."

"Alright." Marcus got ready and I got into stance.

"Let's begin."

* * *

I returned to the lounge, grabbed my laptop and my review homework from my room and sat at the counter. I started my math while my computer booted up. I finished my math homework and opened my email. I started replying to emails when the alarms went off. I quickly closed my laptop and hurried to the Command Center.

"Commander?" I asked. I was the only one around.

"Troobians in the Northern District." Cruger stated. "Where are the others?"

"That's what I would like to know." I said.

"Be careful." Cruger said. "I will contact the others." I nodded and hurried out. I arrived at the scene and threw a blast of ice at the troobians before they noticed me. I started fighting, eventually being joined by Z and Jack. We regrouped. "'Bout time you showed up." I puffed. "Where are the others?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Z said. We didn't speak until we finished the last of the troobians.

"Thanks." I said to Z and Jack.

"We need to find Bridge, Sky and Syd." Z said.

"It's unlike Sky not to be here." Jack pointed out.

"Let's head back to the Command Center."

* * *

"Commander, where was Sky, Syd and Bridge?" I asked.

"Shortly after I got a hold of Cadet Delgado, another disturbance arose in the warehouse district. Cruger said before Sky, Syd and Bridge entered.

"Everything under control?" I asked them.

"Think so." Syd said. "What was their motive?"

"The Dark Wizard has been trying to get the materials to fix, and update, his ship." I said. "We're just lucky enough to be able to stop him."

"Emma is right. We are lucky we were able to stop him." Cruger stated. "There is no doubt that he split up the team in hopes to wear us down." Cruger explained. "Good work today. Dismissed." The six of us left. Jack headed home while we headed back to the lounge. I took my seat back at the counter where my things were.

"We'll have to keep our strength up." Sky said "If the Dark Wizard is planning on separating us from the group, then we need to keep our strength up."

"Right." Syd, Bridge, Z and I agreed.

"I've got to meet up with Kat for magic practice." I said, putting my things away and leaving to meet up with Kat.

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

If I am a little slow, i've been working on changing jobs, so I have been doing a lot of outside work!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

My magic practice was still a struggle, still hitting only 40 targets with the same time as before.

"You still have to work on focusing." Kat said, jotting something down. "You're slowing down at the half way mark." I huffed, out of breath. "Have you been practicing in the training room?"

"Not since before the patrol." I huffed. "I really haven't had time today."

"Think about practicing how to focus on changing your magic while in there. It would help."

"I haven't had a chance."

"You haven't tried." Kat stated simply. I sighed. "We have been practicing with this training course for almost a month and I have seen little improvement during that time."

"I know..." I sighed again, sitting down. "It's been hard to focus on my powers like this, to switch in seconds. I just get flustered." I looked at Kat. "I thought I was getting through my trainings and daily tasks fairly well...but, I guess I need to reevaluate." I paused. "And try harder." Kat smiled.

"Not too hard." Kat said. "You have been improving greatly. Just look where you are now compared to a year ago when you first discovered your powers." I smiled. "We just need to work on improving your focus. You got this."

"Thanks Kat." I stood up. "I'm good." We headed towards the Command Center. "We have those exams today, yes?"

"Yes." Kat said. "And speaking of exams. Before September, you will need to complete a series of exams to proceed into a higher level of school work, so we will be prepping for that as well."

"Ok, sounds good." I headed back to the lounge, grabbed a water and a snack before reviewing for my exams.

* * *

Troobians ended up attacking again during my exams, but we were able to handle it. When I finished my exams, I went to my room, replied to the last few emails I had before going to bed. I woke up early, for my morning patrol with Z. Luckily for us, it was a quiet morning. Today I was dedicating my time to practice focusing on switching my powers. I started with a fireball and focused on switching to water. I continued this for about 10 minutes, when I ended up becoming frustrated and throwing a fireball at the punching bag. Luckily for me, the bag was fireproof.

"So much for focusing." I turned to see Z. She tossed me a water bottle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked simply, taking a drink from my water.

"Bringing you the water that you forgot to grab." Z smiled "And I wanted to see how training was going."

"It's not." I sighed. "I wish it was, but it's not."

"I can't help you." Z stated. "All I can say is that, maybe you need to take a break and just practice focusing your mind." I thought for a moment. "Go meditate, focus on your breathing and nothing else. Clear the body, and mind. I hear it helps."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess." I said, taking another drink. "I don't know why Kat wants me to train with my magic like this. It's not like I can use it with my ranger suit." Z shrugged.

"There is always a reason." Z stated. "Good luck." Z said, walking away. I thought hard about what Z said, and decided it was a good idea. Rest the body and focus the mind before trying to switch my powers. I decided I was going to take this outside.

* * *

Outside by the water fountain, I sat crisscross, with my eyes close, trying to relax.

"What are you doing?" I heard from behind me. I sighed. I opened my eyes.

"Trying to rest the body and focus the mind." I told Marcus. "It's obviously not working well."

"Sorry." Marcus said, sitting next to me. "I just saw you sitting here and I thought something was wrong."

"Nope, just taking some advice." I told him. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be training?" Marcus sighed, and looked at the sky.

"Yeah, but I needed a mental break." Marcus said. "Sky has been working us like crazy and I haven't been doing so well, so it makes the pressure even worse." Marcus sighed. "I'm trying so hard to do what is being asked, but I fail every time, and Sky makes me feel worse."

"Well, that's Sky for you." I said. "Even I get that with Sky, and I am a fellow ranger." Marcus chuckled. "But I understand exactly what you are going through. It's how I felt when most of my magic disappeared. I felt as if I couldn't do anything that was expected of me, and when I couldn't do it, I felt terrible, especially when I hear what others would say about me."

"So, why are you trying to focus the mind?" Marcus asked.

"I'm training with Kat on focusing with my magic, but I have been struggling. So, someone suggested that I just relax and focus my mind." I explained to him.

"May I join you?" Marcus asked. "Maybe that will help me with my training with Sky."

"Of course!" I smiled. "Maybe with the two of us, one of us will at least be able to relax." Marcus chuckled and joined me by the water fountain.

"So... what do we do?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Get comfortable, close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths, focusing on your breathing." I told him. "I may have looked up a few ways to help with relaxing and meditating." He chuckled. "Try breathing in, holding it for about 10 seconds, and then slowly let it out." Marcus nodded. We both closed our eyes and took low, deep breaths.

* * *

Marcus and I sat by the water fountain for quite some time, until we both started to get a little hungry. We decided to call it there, especially since we both had to get some training done after we ate. I ate quickly, went to the training room and just focused on changing my water to fire quickly without a delay. I thought it wouldn't hurt to start off simple. After a bit of training, that was starting to finally come together, I went to schooling with Kat. By the time I got my school work done, I was absolutely exhausted.

"I need an update, Kinetics."

"Everything is going as planned, sir."

"And the white ranger?"

"Has no clue, and she has been helping me out quite a bit."

"And breaking into the system?"

"They still haven't figured out it was me."

"Good. Tomorrow we move to phase two."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, quickly ate and went straight to the training room, going back to practicing on focusing my mind. Eventually Kat came and we went to train on the training course. I was getting a little quicker with my magic changes, but I was still struggling coming up to the half way point. When we finished, I grabbed my water and took a big drink.

"Time?" I asked, wiping my forehead.

"Well, you were quicker in the first half, but you still slowed down, but you are just under 3 minutes." Kat reported. "And you are hitting 42 targets now, so it's progress." I smiled. "You are finally getting the hang of switching your magic."

"Good." I said, taking another drink of my water. "I wasn't sure what else to try." Kat smiled.

"Go rest up." Kat said. "You shouldn't practice magic until after lunch." I nodded and headed back to the lounge where Syd and Z were relaxing. I sat on the couch next to Z.

"How did it go?" Z asked.

"Slightly better, I lost at least 25 seconds, and hit two additional targets." I told her. "Baby steps."

"Good." Z stated as I took a drink of my water. "What are your training plans for the rest of the day?"

"After lunch, I have combat training, other than that, Kat said I need to rest and I should finish my homework too."

"That's a good idea." I smiled as I got to my feet. I headed to my room, grabbed my homework and got to work.

* * *

Sky, Z, Syd, Bridge and I were all about to settle down for lunch when the alarm sounded. We looked at each other.

"Rangers to the Command Center." We looked at each other before hurrying to the Command Center where Cruger and Kat were waiting.

"Commander?" Sky asked.

"Stingray is at the Harbor."

"We're on it." We turned and grabbed our morphers.

"Rangers." We stopped and turned to face Kat. "There is a strange energy reading at the Harbor as well. Be careful."

"We will." Sky said. We turned around. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency! SWAT Mode!"

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

If I am a little slow, i've been working on changing jobs, so I have been doing a lot of outside work!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

"Freeze SPD!" Sky yelled as the five of us approached Stingray and the Troobians.

"Ah, the rangers finally joined the party." Stingray laughed. "Time to show your true self." Stingray disappeared, but the Troobians stayed, making us all confused. Another figure appeared and we turned. I gasped, and I wasn't the only one in shock.

"Marcus?" I said, feeling betrayed beyond belief. "It...it can't be."

"My name isn't Marcus. It's Kinesis." Z stepped forward.

"You're the one that sabotaged the system when Emma was on her solo patrol!" Z exclaimed.

"Finally figured it out, did you?" Marcus, Kinesis, said with a smile. "Good job, took you long enough."

"How dare you!" Sky yelled.

"Troobians, attack!" The Troobians went to attack. Sky, Z, Bridge, Syd and I grabbed our Delta Enforcers and sent a blast toward Marcus. However, the blasts were deflected. We all froze, taken aback. "Nice try Rangers." Kinesis chuckled. "Troobians, stop." He brought up his hand and with a few swift movements, he had control of our Delta Enforcers. He had the Delta Enforcers turn, facing us.

"What!" Syd exclaimed. Kinesis laughed.

"Why not stop me, Emma?" I looked at him, not able to say a thing. He clenched his fist, making the Delta Enforcers fire. Without thinking, I quickly demorphed and I quickly threw up a wall of Ice, blocking the blasts from hitting us, which is what Kinesis wanted. "There it is." Kinesis smiled and dropped our weapons. "Until next time." Marcus, Kinesis, disappeared, along with the troobians.

"We better fill Kat and Commander Cruger in." Sky said, grabbing his weapon. The others followed suit. The rangers turned to leave while I stood their paralyzed by the betrayal I felt. Why couldn't we see through him? Was the Dark Wizard trying to play games with me and the other rangers? What was the point?

"Emma?" Z said, turning when she noticed I didn't follow. The other rangers stopped and turned as well.

"Emma are you ok?" Sky asked as Z touched my shoulder. I turned.

"Let's report to the Commander." I said, grabbing my Delta Enforcer before walking past Z and the other rangers. They looked at each other before following.

* * *

When we got back to the Command Center, Cruger and Kat were waiting.

"What happened?" Cruger asked.

"Marcus Rivers...is our mole." I said slowly. Cruger and Kat looked at each other. Kat looked at the other Rangers.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked.

"More than sure." Sky stated. "He goes by the name Kinesis. We all saw him."

"He was the one controlling the Troobians." Syd stated. "We couldn't even use our weapons. He used our weapons against us!"

"He controls and manipulates metal." Z explained.

"He took us all by surprise." Sky added.

"He was prepared." Bridge said. "We didn't stand a change."

"Kat, we need as much information as you can find on Marcus Rivers and Kinesis." Kat nodded and got to work. "Rangers, you will need to stay alert. We will keep you informed when we know more. Dismissed." I quickly turned and left the Command Center. "This will be hard for Emma. Make sure she is ok."

"I don't think she will be sir." Z said. "Her and Marcus were getting close, they were friends."

"They hung out a lot." Syd added. "She finally had a friend that was her age, in her time, who understood her."

"Like I said," Cruger said. "It will be hard for her. You are her team, her friends, and she will need you."

"Yes Sir." The rangers said together before leaving.

"Doggie. I have removed Marcus Rivers from our system. I am going to have a meeting with D and C squad cadets and report the situation."

"Take Sky with you." Cruger stated. "And make sure the Cadets understand that we have a containment cell for anyone working with Marcus Rivers." Kat nodded and walked out of the Command center.

* * *

I shut my door and locked it before sliding to the floor. I felt as if all the wind has been knocked out of me and it was hard to breath. Why did the mole have to be the one person I got a long with so well? Why Marcus?" I rested my head on my knees just as someone knocked on my door.

"Emma?" Z's voice sounded on the other side. "Emma, I know this is rough for you, and you should know that we are here for you." Z said. "Emma, open the door so we can talk?" I closed my eyes and laid on the floor in the darkness of my room.

* * *

"Emma? Please." Z said, knocking again. Z turned at looked at her fellow rangers. "This isn't a good sign."

"Let her process everything first." Syd said as Kat walked in. "I can't imagine what she's going through."

"Emma?" Kat asked.

"Locked in her room." Sky stated.

"She will overcome this. It will be hard, but she will." Kat said. "Sky, Cruger wants us to explain everything to the C and D squad Cadets.

"Right. Bridge, come with us." Sky said. Sky and Bridge followed Kat out.

"Now what?" Syd asked.

"Pretend nothing happened and act like normal." Z stated.

* * *

"Emma, we're heading to get food. Do you want to join us?" Syd said as she knocked again. There was no reply.

"Let's go." Sky said. "It's obvious that she is not going to come out of her room." Sky left. Bridge, Syd and Z exchanged glances before following.

* * *

Kat walked into the lounge. Sky and Z were sitting on the couch reading books. Syd was listening to music while flipping through the latest fashion magazine, and Bridge was in his beanbag chair reading one of his comic books.

"Rangers." Kat said, making them turn. "Is Emma still in her room?"

"Yeah, she hasn't left her room since we got back." Z explained. "I was half expecting her to go to class."

"I wasn't expecting her." Kat said. "Have you heard of the stages of grief?"

"Yeah." Sky said, closing his book. "Why do you ask?"

"Emma will most likely be experiencing most, if not all, of the stages of grief."

"What are the stages of grief?" Syd asked.

"It depends on who you ask." Kat asked. "First it's shock and denial, some people think of denial as its own category."

"What is the main way?" Z asked.

"Shock, denial, anger, depression. Usually after depression, there is a move forward towards acceptance."

"I understand anger and depression, but what about shock and denial." Z asked. "What are we to expect?"

"Avoidance, confusion, numbness, fear. Shock is a way to mask the reality of what has happened." Kat explained. "It could last for weeks or just a few days."

"At least we know what to expect." Sky said. "But we will need her at some point." Sky looked at his fellow rangers. "What will we do if we need her and she's not there."

"She will come through." Z said. "I know she will."

* * *

The next day, Z knocked at my door again.

"Emma, please open the door." Z said. "You need to eat something. You should join us for breakfast." Z looked at her fellow rangers. "Someone needs to answer Bridge's ridiculous brain teasers."

"Give it a rest Z." Sky said, folding his arms. "She's not going to open the door."

"Come on." Syd said. "Let's get some food." Sky, Syd and Bridge started walking away. Z looked at the door before following her fellow rangers.

* * *

"She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning." Z reported to Cruger and Kat. "I'm worried about her."

"We all are." Kat said simply. "But we just need to let her process everything at her own pace."

"She gets that phone call from Tommy tonight." Z said. "I'm going to tell him what's going on. Maybe he can help."

"Are you sure?" Cruger asked. "It may make things worse."

"Emma tells him everything." Z explained. "He may be able to help, or at least give us something to work with." Z paused. "He knows her. He got to learn how she acts and he knows how to approach this. I know that he does."

"You can ask." Kat said. "But if it makes the situation worse, it may make Emma's approach to acceptance longer."

"I'd rather try than regret not trying." Z stated.

"Keep us informed." Kat said. Z nodded and headed out.

* * *

Later that evening, Z waited by the phone, waiting for it to ring.

"Z, you are overthinking this." Sky said, putting gloves on his hands. "Come play light ball with us."

"I will, after I do this."

"I think this will help." Syd said, pulling her hair back. "Once we figure out what to do, we will have Emma back."

"Hopefully." Sky said as the phone rang. Z let it ring twice before answering.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth Delgado."

"Hey Elizabeth, it's Tommy Oliver. Is Emma available?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about Emma."

"Is everything alright?"

"Something happened the other day." Z started. "She probably told you everything from the last few days about a mole in the base."

"Yeah." Tommy said slowly. "Where is this going?"

"That mole was revealed and it was Marcus Rivers, the kids Emma has been hanging out with a lot." Z explained. "Emma hasn't been out of her room since we got back Thursday. She hasn't eaten since breakfast Thursday morning. I'm worried, we all are. She won't talk to anyone. She's locked herself in her room." There was a pause.

"I have to talk to Kim. Keep us posted. I will talk to you later."

"Um...ok. Bye." Z hung up the phone, turned to her friends, confused.

"What happened?" Syd asked. "What did he say?"

"Not much." Z said, still confused.

"That was a short phone call." Bridge stated. "Did he not have anything to offer?"

"He said he had to talk to Kim. Told us to keep them posted." Z explained. "I was really hoping for more than that to be honest."

"Come on." Sky said. "Light ball rematch." Z moved away from the phone. She grabbed her gloves and joined her friends.

* * *

_Friday, June 12th, 2026_

_It's been a rough few days. I finally thought I found someone I could, in some way, relate to. I had mentioned him before, in a previous entry, but I found out yesterday, that I was wrong. He was our mole. He was the reason I got hurt on my first solo patrol. I should have saw this coming. I should not have trusted him so easily. Kim told me he might not like me like I did him, but I still went head over heels for him and now...now I feel numb. I don't have any energy to do anything. I barely have energy to do write in my journal, but I needed to write this. I've been locked in my room. I just can't face the others. Not yet at least._

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

If I am a little slow, i've been working on changing jobs, so I have been doing a lot of outside work!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

The following morning, Kat was shifting through the computers database, trying to find as much information on Kinesis as possible. Kat found little information on Marcus Rivers. Kinesis' information was still sorting through the computers.

"Still nothing?" Z asked as she, Syd, Sky and Bridge walked in.

"No. Kinesis' information is still shifting through our database." Kat said. "That can either be a good thing or a bad thing." Kat sighed, turning to face the rangers. "What did Dr. Oliver say about Emma?"

"Not much." Z said. "He said he had to talk to Kim and that we should keep him posted." Z sighed. "I was really hoping that would help."

"At least you tried." Syd said, as a C Squad Cadet walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Manx, there are two people who would like to see you." Kat looked confused. "Well...would like to speak with you. They are actually here to see Cadet Richardson."

"Tommy and Kim?" Z wondered.

"I believe so." The cadet said.

"Let's go." Kat said to the rangers. "Thank you, Cadet. That is all." The C Squad nodded and left. Kat lead the way to the entrance outside, with Z, Bridge, Syd and Sky right behind. They walked outside. Tommy and Kim stood there. "Dr. Oliver. Mrs. Oliver. What may we help you with?"

"We're here to help." Kim said.

"I never said you had to come." Z said quickly. "I was just hoping for suggestions."

"We decided that it would help." Tommy said.

"She has become to trust us and she will have a chance to open up to us. Plus, we can be here, we won't leave to go fight or do patrols or trainings." Kim explained. "She's told us a lot about Marcus."

"She's in her room." Kat said. "We have a spare room we can set you up in."

"Thank you." Tommy said. Sky and Bridge took Tommy and Kim's bags. "We'll go talk to her." The rangers, Kat, Kim and Tommy started walking.

"Do you know about the situation?" Kat asked.

"I know what Emma and Z told me." Tommy said. "Emma will explain more when she is ready."

"We want to do this without interruptions." Kim stated. "Let her come to you, and when she does, just pretend like nothing happened. Don't bring up Marcus or it may make things worse. Let her bring it up."

"Is her room still locked?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she hasn't come out, that we know of at least." Syd stated. Bridge and Sky took Tommy and Kim's bags to the spare room.

"The door system can be override, correct?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Kat said "Do you want me to override the door lock?"

"Not unless she refuses to open the door, but that will be the absolute last option." Kim said simply. "We are not too concerned about that." They arrived at the lounge.

"Alright." Kat said. "Keep me posted."

"We will." Kim looked at Tommy. "Let's go."

* * *

I was laying on my bed, staring off into space when I heard a knock. I assumed it was Z, Syd, Bridge or Sky trying to convince me to come out again. There was another knock on my door. This time, a voice I wasn't expecting spoke.

"Emma. It's Kim." Kim's voice sounded. "Tommy and I would like to come in." I slowly got out of bed. I unlocked my door. I climbed back into bed as Kim knocked again. This time the door opened. Kim and Tommy looked at each other before walking in. Kim looked at me. "Oh Emma." Kim set her purse down and sat next to me on the bed. Tommy shut the door and locked it again before sitting at the end of the bed. Kim wrapped me in a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You were right." I said, quietly to Kim. "He didn't like me like I liked him."

"I didn't want to be right." Kim said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tommy asked. "Do you want to tell us what happened, or do you just want us to sit with you?"

"Just sit."

"We're not going to pressure you into telling us." Kim stated. "But when you are ready, we will be here to listen."

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "We brought you something." Tommy got up and grabbed a bag from Kim's purse. Tommy handed it to me. "Chocolate does wonders for a broken heart." I smiled slightly.

"I trusted him." I said after some silence. "I thought I had a friend, a friend I could relate to." I sat up and looked at Kim. "Why do I feel like the air has been knocked out of me? Why don't I have an appetite?"

"Usually, when you are upset, you lose your appetite. And your heart is hurt, and because your heart aches, your body aches too." Kim explained. "Your body is a whole. When you're sad, or heartbroken, your body wants to heal. It will heal as a whole."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "You don't need to come."

"We know how hard the first heartbreak can be." Tommy said.

"We were worried." Kim said. I sighed and grabbed my stuff bear and stuff dog. "We are here to listen."

"Thanks."

"You look tired." Kim observed. "Have you slept much?"

"Not really." Tommy stood up.

"You try to sleep." Tommy said. "I told Jason I would keep him updated."

"He knows too?" I asked. Tommy nodded.

"He didn't know much until I talked to him last night."

"Yeah...I didn't tell many people at all." I kept my focus on my stuff bear.

"Try to sleep." I nodded. Kim went to stand up.

"Will you stay?" I asked Kim. Kim smiled slightly.

"Of course." Tommy smiled as Kim got comfortable next to me on the bed. Tommy unlocked the door and walked out. Bridge, Z, Syd and Sky turned.

"Well?" Z asked.

"There was a brief moment she started talking, but quickly changed the subject." Tommy stated, grabbing his phone. "Excuse me." The rangers looked at each other.

"Progress." Sky said, sitting down.

"It's a good thing they came." Syd said, joining Sky on the couch. "She needs them."

"How so?" Z asked.

"She needs parent figures." Syd stated. "She's young and it's not easy to live without parent to guide you."

"Hey. Jack and I turned out just fine, thank you."

"But look where you were before SPD." Bridge pointed out.

"Again, we turned out just fine." Z stated, picking up her book. Sky looked at the time.

"I'm off to train the C and D squad cadets." Sky said, getting to his feet. "Anyone is able to join!"

"Pass." Syd and Z said in unison.

"I'm working with Boom on upgrades later."

"Alright then." Sky left. Z started reading.

* * *

"How is she?" Jason asked over the phone.

"Heartbroken." Tommy said simply. "Kim is still with her. She hasn't slept much, nor has she eaten a thing since yesterday morning."

"I didn't even know she like someone."

"She didn't come out a say it to me, but her and Kim talked about it."

"I'm glad Kim is with her." Jason said. "You two are amazing. Thank you for helping out."

"Jason, you know we would have helped in any way we could." Tommy said. "Besides, since it's summer vacation. I don't have school. Kim does not have to do school counseling for a few weeks until summer school starts. Gymnastics isn't until fall, so that frees up more time for Kim, and the boys are at sports camp for the next 3 weeks."

"It's true, you do have a bit more free time during the summer." Jason stated. "Again, thank you. It means so much."

"We can be a team here." Tommy said. "Emma is family to all of us."

"Again, thank you." Jason said. "I will try to call and talk to Emma later."

"We'll be here." Tommy said. "We'll keep you updated."

"Sounds good." Jason said. "Talk to you later." Tommy hung up the phone and headed back into the lounge as Kim walked out.

"Is she sleeping?" Tommy asked as Kim approached him.

"Yes." Kim said. "But she is restless."

"Did she talk at all?"

"She asked where Jacob and Joshua were and how they were doing."

"Did you tell her what the boys said when they heard what happened?" Tommy asked with a chuckle.

"I did." Kim smiled. "Hearing that Jake and Josh were ready to beat the kid up, made her smile." Kim stated. "She went right to sleep after that."

"Good." Tommy said. "Let's go settling into our room." Kim nodded and the two of them left the lounge.

* * *

Later that evening, Tommy and Kim were sitting in the lounge with the rangers. Tommy was on his computer while Kim was reading a book. Bridge was reading the latest technology magazine on the floor. Z and Sky were reading and Syd was jamming to music flipping thru a fasion magazine. My door opened and I walked out, dressed in jeans and an SPD t-shirt. Kim and Tommy looked up.

"Well, good morning Emma." Tommy joked. Bridge, Syd, Z and Sky looked up.

"Hey Emma." Z said, closing her book. "Sleep well?"

"My nap was nice." I stated. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No." Syd said. "Guess we lost track of the time."

"May I join you?"

"Of course." Z smiled. "We could go now, if you'd like." I nodded. Sky, Z, Syd, and Bridge put their things away.

"Did I dream it or did you really tell me that Jacob and Joshua would beat someone up for me?"

"No, that's true." Tommy said, closing his laptop. Kim marked her page in her book.

"They act like you're their little sister." Kim said, standing up. "Even if they never have met you in person." The other rangers walked out of their rooms.

"Shall we?" Z asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

I sat quietly at supper, pushing food around. I still wasn't super hungry, but I attempted to at least eat my Jell-O. Kim and Tommy kept a close eye on me. Bridge, in all Bridge fashion, asked Tommy and Kim loads of questions from their Ranger days. After we ate, we returned to the lounge. We all sat down on the couches shortly before Kat walked in.

"Rangers, I..." Kat stopped when she spotted me. "Emma." Kat said, seeming surprised.

"Hi Kat"

"What's up Kat?" Sky asked.

"The computer has finished shifting through Mar... Kinesis's information." Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Z stood up quickly.

"Let's go to the Command Center." Z suggested.

"No." I said. "You don't have to leave."

"There is no weakness for Kinesis. None that have been documented at least." Kat explained.

"So we will have to strategize." Sky said simply. "We'll need to start planning."

"We should get started then." Z added. Kat left.

"Emma, are you going to join us? Sky asked.

"Sky..." Syd said in a low voice. She turned to me. "We'll see you later." Z and Syd pushed Sky out of the lounge with Bridge following behind. I sighed.

"Emma, you don't have to rush back into things." Kim said as soon as the rangers were out of the room. "You can move at your own pace."

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

"Still processing everything."

"Take your time." Kim stated.

"I have a duty to do." I stated, looking at Tommy and Kim. "I'm needed."

"You're right. You do have a duty and you are need." Tommy started. "But you are not going to have your full potential until you are ready. No one can tell you when you are ready except for you." Tommy looked at me. "Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good."

"I'm going to go lay down." I got up and headed to my room.

"I'm going to go with her." Kim said. "Don't go crazy." She added. "I know you and I know what's going through your head right now."

"We told them what to expect and what they should do."

"Remind them, but don't go all out." Kim said, giving Tommy a kiss and headed to check on me.

* * *

Sky, Z, Bridge, Syd, Cruger and Kat were working in the Command Center when Tommy walked in and over to Sky.

"What were you thinking inviting Emma to join you when she can barely manage to eat or sleep?" Tommy asked. Kat and Cruger exchanged glances.

"She has duties." Sky said simply.

"Let her come to you, was that not what we told you to do?" Tommy asked. "Even if she tried to help, she would not be very much help. She would be too distracted."

"Tommy is right." Kat said "Even if Emma tried to help, she would have been too distracted to be helpful." Kat said. "The best thing we can do is to keep positive and hope Emma can overcome this."

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

New job has officially begun and it has worn me out! Trying to remember to update as frequently as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I was sitting in the lounge checking emails when Z walked out of her room the following morning.

"You are up late." I said to Z. "Usually I'm not the first one awake."

"We had a late night." Z said, joining me on the couch. "Everyone else still asleep?"

"Yeah. You're the first one to wake." I said, replying to Maddie's email.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." I said typing.

"I'm not going to pressure you to talk."

"Then don't." I said, still typing.

"Just a reminder, I am here to talk, especially if you want to complain about Sky."

"You want breakfast?" I asked as I shut my computer. "Kim wants me to try to eat something, something other than Jell-O and chocolate."

"Jell-O and chocolate?"

"Not all at once." I stood up. "I'll put my laptop away and we can get a breakfast." I walked to my room and put my laptop away. I walked back out. "Ready?"

"Yes." Z said, standing up. "You know..." Z wrapped her arm around me. "I heard pancakes are good for a broken heart."

"Really?" I said with a small smile. "Do tell." Z smiled as we continued to walk out of the lounge.

* * *

Z and I ate quietly until Sky, Bridge and Syd joined us, with their own breakfast in hand.

"You all slept later than normal." I said.

"Very late night." Sky said simply.

"Bridge fell asleep at the computer." Syd stated.

"Syd wasn't far behind." Z said. "But she finally said, 'I'm going to bed.'"

"No, it was more like, _'this is getting us nowhere, I can't stay focused. I'm going to bed.'"_

"It was all true." Syd stated. I chuckled.

"There's a laugh." I turned when I heard Tommy's voice.

"You're in better spirits today." Kim said. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded. "Good." Suddenly the alarms went off. Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge got to their feet and they hurried to the Command Center. I hesitated, but I followed behind them. Tommy and Kim followed behind me.

"Rangers, Troobians in the northern distract." Kat said.

"We can handle that." Sky said. "Ready?"

"Things just got worse." Kat interrupted. "Kinesis has arrived." I started at the monitors.

"Rangers, be careful." Cruger stated.

"Right." Sky said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Syd, Bridge and Z said.

"SPD Emergency!" They four of them left.

"Emma." Kim spoke. I stood there, frozen, watching the monitors. "Emma, look at me."

"Emma." Tommy turned me around, breaking my trance.

"I've got to go." I said quickly, hurrying out of the Command Center. Kim followed.

"And she was doing so well." Tommy muttered to himself before moving close to the monitors. "Is there are game plan?"

"No." Kat said simply. "We were not able to figure out a way to defeat him."

"He controls metal." Tommy stated the known fact.

"We learned last night he can use his mind to control technology."

"So, a technopath." Tommy said. "That's why he can manipulate the ranger's weapons and was able to jam the computers." Tommy ran his hand through his hair. "This is not good." Tommy stared at the screen. The rangers were fighting Troobians. They finished them off and turned their focus on Kinesis.

* * *

"Emma." Kim said, walking into my room. I sat on my bed, with my back against the wall and my knees pulled up. Kim climbed up on my bed and pulled me into a hug.

"I wasn't ready for that."

"That's ok." Kim said. "You don't need to rush into anything."

"I need to be ready. I'm needed." Kim studied me for a moment.

"Seeing Kinesis, how did that make you feel?"

"Betrayed."

"Is that all?"

"Shocked. Numb." I added.

"There is something else." Kim stated. "Something that I can see in your eyes, but you have not expressed it yet." I looked at Kim. "Anger."

"Anger?" I looked confused. "I'm lost."

"You liked Marcus. He was your friend and he lied to you. He betrayed you. You were hurt on patrol because of him. You're hurting, your friends are out their fighting him and you can't face him because of what he has done." Kim said, watching my expression. "Doesn't that make you angry?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You are avoiding my question." Kim said.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "What will this prove?"

"You want to get back to doing your duties, fine." Kim said. "I'm going to help you with that by getting you to accept the facts."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Then don't expect to be at your full potential to go back to your duties." Kim explained. "You have to understand that, otherwise, you are going to rush into things and that could lead to situations you don't want to, or can't, handle." Tommy walked in.

"Are they back?" I asked. Tommy nodded. Kim stood up.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" I got off my bed.

"Kinesis did a number on them." Tommy explained "They are in with Dr. Felix now." I ran past Tommy. "Emma." Tommy and Kim followed behind me. I stopped at the entrance of the medical room. Kat and Cruger were there.

"No..." I said, making Kat and Cruger turn. Tommy and Kim stopped behind me. Tommy rested his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and moved towards Z, who was sitting on the bed. "What happened?"

"He used our weapons against us, but this time, he didn't hold back." Z explained, wincing when Dr. Felix finished wrapping her arm.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Syd said from her chair. She was all patched up as well.

"I should have been there."

"You would be here too." Sky said, letting Dr. Felix examine him.

"We're just glad it's not worse." Kat said.

"Now what?" Bridge asked.

"Back to the drawing board." Kat stated. I looked at Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z before turning and leaving.

"Emma?" Kim called. I ignored them. Tommy had followed, grabbing my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Don't shut us out." Tommy said. I looked at Tommy. "Let us help you."

"You won't be able to help me this time." I told him. "This is officially my battle." I turned around and walked away.

* * *

"What does that mean?" Z asked after Tommy told them what happened.

"Anger." Kim stated. "She's been hit by anger and she is going to handle everything on her own."

"Why?" Syd asked. "It's obvious that we can't beat him."

"She's going to do something she is going to regret." Z said. "We have to stop her."

"There is no stopping her." Tommy said simply. "She's on a mission."

"What do we do?" Sky asked. "We can't do anything in the state we're in."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Kim said. "But she may say things, snap at you, or pretend you don't exist in this state of mind." Kim explained. "Understand that she is going to push you away. Don't take anything to heart. When all this is over, she will need your support more than ever."

"What should we expect when this blows over?" Syd asked.

"She'll probably slip into depression." Kim stated simply. Z, Syd, Bridge and Sky exchanged glances. Kat and Cruger looked at each other. "Some days may be worse than others. Some days, she will be just fine, as if nothing is wrong. Other days, she will have no energy and will not want to do anything."

"But after awhile, it will disappear." Tommy added. "She'll be a changed person in some aspects, but even with those changes, she'll be herself again."

"Cadets," Cruger said turning to the rangers. "Right now, your only focus should be getting back to your duties." Cruger said. "You will need to rest and let us deal with Cadet Richardson."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge got to their feet and headed out of the hospital wing. "Kat, we need to find a way to defeat Kinesis." Cruger said once the rangers left.

"I'll help." Tommy said. "Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will spot something that was overlooked."

"I'll go check on Emma, and then I will come help as well." Kat nodded. Kim turned and left.

"Let's get to work." Kat said, leading the way to the Command Center.

* * *

Kim entered the lounge and went over to my door. She knocked and the door opened, but the room was empty. The rangers were sitting near by.

"Have you seen Emma?" Kim asked, moving towards the rangers. Z, Syd, Sky and Bridge exchanged glances.

"She likes to go to the training room to work out when she's upset." Bridge explained. "We have upgraded one of the rooms just for her when she uses her powers."

"She did freeze a room before." Syd added. "But her powers grow with her mood."

"Thanks." Kim said, walking out of the lounge.

* * *

I huffed as the smoke around me slowly disappeared. I did a number on the punching bag, but I felt much better.

"Emma!" I sighed and turned towards the door where Kim walked in. "What happened in here? Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"I had to let off some steam. This was all me."

"When they told me, they upgraded a training room for your powers, I thought they were joking."

"Nope." I said simply. "Once you freeze a training room for three days, a room that can handle those elemental changes becomes priority." I threw a fire ball at the punching bag. "Even the punching bag is fireproof."

"Nice." Kim said, turning her attention back to me. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." I said, turning away.

"Please don't take revenge. Go in with an open mind and a plan. This could hurt you more without a plan."

"I have a plan."

"Let us help you."

"No!" I exclaimed, turning towards Kim. "No one else can get hurt because of this!"

"This is not just your battle."

"Wait...When you were a ranger, you took a risk to save Katherine, even though it was crazy and risky. You understood the risk, and it was a chance you had to take. This is a risk that I have to take. Why is this any different?"

"I wasn't going to take revenge on someone."

"She was the reason you were in that situation!"

"Emma."

"No Kim. You should understand why I want to do this." I exclaimed. "You were a ranger once."

"But not a ranger looking for revenge." Kim sat me down. "I know you want to get Kinesis for everything he has done, but rushing into things, that is not the way to go."

"He hurt part of my family." I stated. "He's not getting away with this."

"Of course, he won't, but you need a plan."

"I have a plan." I told Kim. "And if I was rushing into things, I wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be having this conversation." I stood up.

"Will you talk to me?" Kim asked.

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Then let us help you." Kim said, getting to her feet.

"No. This is not your battle." I said again. "I can't let anyone else get hurt." I started to leave. "I don't want to lose anyone." I left.

"Emma..." Kim sighed and followed.

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

New job has officially begun and it has worn me out! Trying to remember to update as frequently as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

"She's not going to let us help her, Tommy." Kim said as they got ready for bed.

"We can't force her."

"I know, but she's worried about losing someone." Kim explained. "She may not want help, but she needs it."

"The best thing we can do is to help Kat in the Command Center. That will help her." Kim sighed and Tommy hugged her. "Our roles have reversed. We use to be the rangers and Emma helped in the Command Center. Emma is doing exactly what we would have done."

"But we did everything as a team."

"Her team is unable to help," Tommy said. "We need to let her do this."

"I know, but I'm worried." Kim stated. "What does Jason have to say about this."

"He thinks she needs to face this on her own and hope that it will help her." Tommy kissed Kim. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

I walked into the Command Center that night once all the others were asleep. I wasn't expecting to see Commander Cruger in the Command Center so late at night.

"Cadet Richardson. You're up late."

"I need all the information on Kinesis." I said, moving to the computer. "And I want to watch, and study, the video footage of the rangers battle with Kinesis." Cruger walked over to me.

"Cadet, you do not have to do this alone." Cruger stated. "You may not understand that, but we are all here to help."

"I understand." I stated. "But I need to do this, why don't people understand that."

"Cadet, what do you know about Emperor Grumm?" I looked at Commander Cruger confused.

"Not much." I answered. "Just what the rangers have told me, which again, isn't much." I looked at Cruger. "What does this have to do with Kinesis."

"I'm going to tell you a story." Cruger said. "Listen to the story, and when it's done, you can watch the footage and take all the information you need."

"Alright, fine. I'll listen." I said.

"Emperor Grumm attack the planet of Sirius many years ago. This was before Space Patrol Delta was formed, but where it was formed. I fought alongside with other Sirians."

"You were from there?"

"Yes, that was were Space Patrol Delta was formed and where Grumm became the main target." Cruger explained. "With the first SPD team formed, we fought against Grumm's forces, but we failed, but not before I took Grumm's right horn." Cruger told me. "Grumm took all the resources from Sirius and left the planet destroyed." Cruger continued. "When Grumm started attacking earth, SPD had flourished. At that time, A-Squad was the team of rangers who fought, until they were captured. That's when B-Squad took over."

"I've heard stories about A and B Squad." Cruger nodded.

"Once we found A-Squad, I went back to A-Squad as the main team."

"They ended up being evil, right?" Cruger nodded.

"I was captured by them and brought to Emperor Grumm's ship where I discovered that my wife was still alive. The B-Squad cadets were also captured, but we were able to escape with the help of Piggy." Cruger explained. "The rangers went to stop the Magnificence, a ship powered by the Omni, while I went to find my wife and Grumm." Cruger paused. "Once Grumm was defeated, Kat called and told me how to destroy the Magnificence. I was to open a panel for the rangers to shoot into, but I was to be destroyed with it, a risk I was willing to take. The SWAT Megazord fired a blast, destroying the Magnificence." Cruger continued. "My wife and I were able to come out of the wreckage unharmed, but so had Grumm.

"But I thought you destroyed him?" I asked, taking in everything Cruger was telling me. It was nice to finally hear the full story of Grumm.

"As did I." Cruger stated. "But I faced him, alone."

"The rangers?"

"Offered, but I didn't take it." Cruger said. "It was my battle to finish." Cruger explained. "I took his other horn, confined him, and join the rangers, and everyone else at SPD, in celebrating our victory." I starred at Cruger for a moment.

"You...you understand." I said finally. "You told me this story so I would understand that you understand."

"You're starting to sound like Carson." Cruger pointed out. "Yes, I understand. But that is not the only reason I told you that story." I looked confused. "Even though Emperor Grumm caused so much destruction and pain, I did not seek revenge." Cruger told me. "I did what I had to do. I followed protocols."

"I understand." I told him.

"Good." Cruger said. I pulled up all the information we had on Kinesis. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"Weapons don't work, there is only one thing he cannot manipulate." I said. "My magic." I sent everything we had over to my laptop, including the last battle against kinesis. "I'm off to practice." I left. Cruger watched me leave, before sighing.

"She's more like you than I realized." Cruger turned around to see Kat standing by the door.

"How long have you been listening?"

"I heard everything." Kat said. "I was surprised to hear you tell her of your past." Cruger looked at Kat. "You and Emma are a like in some ways."

"She needed to understand that we know what she is going on."

"You mean that you understand." Kat said.

"Goodnight Kat." Cruger said before leaving.

* * *

I practiced my magic with the training Kat made for me. Instead of keeping time, I focused on my targets. I did this for a while, before going to bed. I woke up and got ready for the day. I sat in my room, studying up on Kinesis's tricks, I went to weapons training with Cruger, magic training with Kat, getting my score up to 45 and beating my time. Between trainings and class, I spent my time in the training room. Tommy and Kim watched from a distance. I went to schooling with Kat, and this time, Tommy joined us.

"An intervention?" I asked confused.

"No." Tommy said. "We're tag teaming."

"He'll be continuing your science lecture today while I meet with Commander Cruger. I should be back to teach Math and English."

"Alright." I said, sitting down in my spot. Kat left and Tommy started to teach. I listen to Tommy while he was in teacher mode. Kat wasn't back by the time we finished our science lecture, so Tommy continued with math as best as he could. At that point, I started just writing the answers in my book, whether or not Kat made me do them for homework. Tommy just stopped training to explain math, especially when he noticed I was doing it on my own. Kat walked in just as I finished up a page.

"Sorry." Kat said, "We're going to have to cut our session short tonight."

"Why?" I asked. "We haven't even touched English or History yet." Kat hand me a folder.

"Here's your packet of homework." I took the folder and packed up my stuff. I walked out of Kat's office, ready to go back to training. Tommy was right behind me.

"You've been busy all day, why not come and sit with Kim and I."

"Sorry, I need to continue training." I told him, heading to the lounge to drop of my stuff.

"Emma, you've been training all day." Tommy stated. "At least come and have some dessert with us." I sighed. Knowing Kim and Tommy, they are going to be right there while I practice magic all night, and I really don't want them to worry, or follow me around.

"Ok, fine." I said. "What kind of dessert?"

"Chocolate cake." Tommy stated.

"Sounds good, let me put my things away." I went into my room, set my stuff down and headed with Tommy to meet up with Kim.

* * *

After meet with Kim and Tommy, I went back to my room, waiting until everyone went to bed for the night, before going to train. I did the same set of training from last night before going to bed. I was up early to train some more. While I was resting, I was reviewing the battle footage of the last Kinesis battle. That's when Cruger found me.

"Commander?"

"He's back." I stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." I said, grabbing my morpher and clipping it to my belt. I walked past Cruger to face Kinesis.

* * *

Kinesis was sitting there, watching the Troobians pack up boxes. I walked up and no one spotted me. I drew up roots and wrapped the Troobians, stopping them in their tracks and getting Kinesis to turn. He got up.

"I'm surprised you're here." Kinesis said, walking towards me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked calmly. "I'm a ranger and we protect the world from evil. Evil like you."

"We have to talk."

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

New job has officially begun and it has worn me out! Trying to remember to update as frequently as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

Kim and Tommy walked into the lounge.

"Where's Emma?" Kim asked, taking notice that Emma was not in the lounge with the others.

"Command Cruger came, talked to her quietly. She left and Cruger followed." Sky explained. Tommy and Kim exchanged a glance.

"Thanks." Kim said. "Let's check the Command Center." Tommy and Kim left.

"Now, they have me curious." Z stated.

"Come on. Let's go find out what's going on." Sky said, getting up. The four of them got up and went to the Command Center.

* * *

Kim and Tommy entered the Command Center. Kat and Cruger were standing near the computer, watching the screen closely. Tommy and Kim moved closer.

"That's Emma!" Kim said, making Kat and Cruger turned. Z, Bridge, Sky and Syd entered.

"Hey, what's..." Z stopped.

"That's Emma." Syd stated.

"And Kinesis." Sky said.

"She's going to need our help." Z state quickly.

"No." Cruger voiced before they could do anything. "She needs to do this on her own."

"But Commander!" Z, Syd, Sky and Bridge protested.

"This is her battle." Cruger told them. "I will help her if she needs it, but only if she asks for it"

"But it's Emma. She's not going to ask for help." Sky stated.

"Let's see how she does." Cruger stated.

* * *

"There is nothing to talk about." I said calmly.

"You didn't come to the last battle." Kinesis said slowly. "I missed you."

"That is not relevant."

"Now, you are all alone."

"I am alone because you hurt my family and now you and I have some unfinished business to do."

"Your _family _couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?"

"I have been studying you, Kinesis." I stated. "You are a technopath. You used your powers to manipulate the ranger's weapons against them, that's how you defeated them."

"I'm flattered." Kinesis smiled. "But it still doesn't tell me how you are going to beat me."

"Not morphing. Just you, and me." I smiled. "As you can see, I have no weapons that you can use against me, and if I don't morph, you have no weapons."

"I can make you morph." Kinesis pointed out.

"Unless you can make me speak, it's not going to work." I laughed. "Only a member of SPD can work the morpher, Technopath or not, and last I checked, you are not a member of SPD." Kinesis's smile left his face. "Told you I studied up."

"You're not the only one who studied." Kinesis stated. "I know all your moves."

"Not all my moves." I smirked. "Less talk." I formed a water ball in my hands.

"That won't help you much."

"What you see is not always what you get." I sent the water ball towards Kinesis. Kinesis dodged to the side, just as predicted. The box behind Kinesis got hit by the water ball before it burst into flames, taking Kinesis by surprise.

"What!" Kinesis turned back towards me. I had a second water ball in my hand.

"Surprise." I threw the water ball, Kinesis went to move, but I stopped him with a tree root. The water ball hit him, and he fell to the ground as he got shocked.

"Two elements in one?" Kinesis grumbled. He looked at me.

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" I smirked as Kinesis stood up and went to attack. I moved and countered attack. Kinesis stumbled. "You are nothing without your magic."

"I could crush you."

"With your magic, maybe." I told him, walking around. "But even without magic, you can't beat me." Kinesis threw a punch, but I quickly I stopped it. He kicked my legs and I fell back, getting up quickly. He turned to kick, but I ducked and quickly kicked his legs out from under him before he had time to react, toppling him over. I brought up roots and stopped him from getting up. Some Troobians appeared and I threw double element water at the Troobians, shocking some, freezing others, and catching some on fire. The ones closest to me, I fought. Kinesis tangled with the roots until he was able to get out of my grasp. I finished off the Troobians and froze Kinesis to the ground before he couldn't move.

"You won't win." Kinesis said simply. "The Dark Wizard will make sure of that."

"Watch me." I moved forward, grabbing my morpher. "Kinesis, you are under a rest for stealing goods, pretending to be an SPD Cadet, sabotaging the SPD computers and lying your way into SPD." I stated. "Judgement mode." The morpher went back and forth between innocent and guilty. Finally, a big red X flashed on my morpher. "Guilty." I smiled. "Told you I was a better opponent than the punching bag."

"You won't win."

"The rangers will always win." I smiled. "Confinement mode." I pressed a button and confined Kinesis into his new home, the Confinement card. I walked forward and picked up the card with Kinesis inside. "Never underestimate Emily Marie Richardson." I smirked, turning and headed back in the direction of SPD.

* * *

"She did it." Syd stated. The rangers exchanged glances.

"Did anyone know of her new powers?" Sky asked, turning to face everyone. Everyone shook their heads.

"I don't think she told anyone." Tommy stated.

"She's been training the last two days like crazy." Kim stated. "She probably figured it out there."

"Commander." Bridge started. "Did you know about Emma's plan?"

"No." Cruger stated. "But I understood why she had to face him on her own." Cruger turned away. "She did exactly what was needed of her."

"Which was?" Z asked.

"Follow protocols." The rangers looked at each other confused. "A story for another time." Cruger said. The Command Center doors opened, and everyone turned and watched me enter.

"Welcome back Cadet." Cruger said. I handed Cruger the confinement card with Kinesis inside. "A job well done."

"Thank you, Commander." I said.

"So, were you going to tell us about your new powers?" Sky asked.

"Eventually I was." I stated. "I wasn't sure if it was going to work."

"Is that why you were training?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"I needed something he wasn't expecting." I stated. "The best thing is that the water conceals what element is inside." I showed a water ball. Sky, Z, Syd and Bridge leaned in close, examining it.

"You're right." Bridge stated. "I can barely see a second element." Bridge stared a little bit longer. "Fire, right?" I nodded, getting rid of the water ball.

"How many times did you use the training course?" Kat asked. "Without me present?"

"Twice" I said slowly. "A night."

"Emma!"

"I was careful, and I rested after each time I used it." I told Kat. "It wasn't a timed thing either, I just focused on concentrating." I stopped, grabbing on to the control panel next to me, feeling dizzy.

"Emma, are you ok?" I didn't reply as I fell to the ground. Tommy caught me before I hit the ground.

"Emma!" Kim and Tommy said in unison.

"Take her to Dr. Felix." Kat said. Tommy picked me up and followed Kat to Dr. Felix's office with Kim following behind.

"Rangers." Cruger said, making Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge turn around. "Go rest. With Kinesis out of the way, there is no doubt in my mind that the Dark Wizard will jump at the opportunity to attack while we are four rangers down.

"Yes sir." The rangers said. The four of them left headed to the lounge.

"Do you think Emma will be ok?" Syd asked the moment they arrived in the lounge.

"The human body can only do so much." Bridge stated "Our powers need energy. When we use our powers, we drain energy. Emma's new use of her powers most likely drained a good portion of her energy, in the fight and in training."

"That didn't answer my question." Syd stated.

"She'll be fine. She will just need rest." Sky explained. "Just like we do. Emma can still fight, but we can't."

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

New job has officially begun and it has worn me out! Trying to remember to update as frequently as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

"She will be just fine." Dr. Felix said to Kat, Tommy and Kim. "She just needs to rest."

"That's it?" Tommy asked.

"That's it." Dr. Felix stated. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work." Dr. Felix left.

"Her powers drain her energy." Kat explained. "The more she practices her magic, the less it will drain energy."

"The less that this will happen." Tommy concluded.

"Exactly." Kat said. "That is why we are working on training her."

"We should let her rest." Kim said. "Come on." Tommy, Kim and Kat left.

* * *

I woke up, looked around and slowly left Dr. Felix's office. I knew that Dr. Felix would tell me to take the rest of the night to rest, but I knew that, so I didn't need to hear it from him. I wandered around until I found Tommy and Kim in their room, Tommy working on his computer while Kim was reading.

"Hey." Tommy and Kim turned, stopping what they were doing.

"Well, look who's up." Tommy smiled.

"You gave us quite a scare." Kim said, I sat down on the bed.

"Sorry." I said simply. "I didn't rest as long as I probably needed to before the battle." I told them.

"Jason said he will call you tomorrow. He wants to talk to you." Tommy said. I nodded and looked around.

"Are you two leaving?" I asked, noticing their packed bags.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon." Kim stated. "We have to prepare for Summer School." I sighed, wishing they didn't have to leave.

"You'll be ok." Tommy said, knowing what was going through my head.

"You did exactly what you needed." Kim said, sitting down next to me. "You were able to face a big challenge and you learned a few new things." Kim smiled.

"It's true." I smiled. "Thanks to you." Kim hugged me. "I just wish we had a little more time together." I added. "It's been nice having you two here, even if I pushed you away at the end."

"You never pushed us away." Kim added quickly. "You did what you thought you had to do to protect us, and we knew that was going to happen."

"We're glad we could help you." Tommy said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "You know we are always here for you."

"Thank you both." I stood up. "I should go and let the others know I'm ok."

"And get some food and sleep." Kim told me. I smiled.

"Yes." I agreed. "I am done for the night."

"Good." Tommy smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." I said, turning and leaving the room. I made my way to the lounge. I walked in and spotted Z, Syd, Bridge and Sky on the couch. Sky and Bridge were playing a video game while Z was reading, and Syd was looking at a magazine.

"Hey." I said, making them turn.

"You ok?" Z asked, lowering the book she was reading.

"Yes." I said simply "I'm not going to overuse my powers like that again."

"Good." Sky said. "Lightball?"

"Shouldn't you guys be resting?" I asked. "Because I don't think Lightball falls in that category."

"She's probably right." Z said, not looking up from her book. I smiled as I grabbed an apple and a water. "I'll be in my room, answering emails, if you need me." I said, heading to my room. I answered emails from Zack, Maddison, Adam and Carter before going to bed.

* * *

I slept through the night, which was good because the trainings and the battle left me worn. When I woke, I got dressed and was ready to head out of my room to meet up with Tommy and Kim when the phone rang in the lounge. I was the only one in the lounge when I came out, so I answered it.

"Hello, this is Emily Richardson of SPD, how can I help you?"

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Jason." I said, sitting down. "Tommy and Kim told me you were going to call, but I wasn't expecting it to be so early."

"I wanted to make sure I caught you before you got too busy."

"Me? Busy? You must be thinking of someone else." Jason chuckled.

"How are you?" Jason asked.

"I've been better, and I've felt worse." I told him simply.

"Tommy and Kim have been keeping me updated for the last week." Jason said. "You've improved your magic I hear."

"I did." I said. "Still coming along."

"Training will help you improve." Jason said.

"I know." I told him. "It helps that I have a place I can train."

"You are pretty lucky to have a training room that you can use."

"Plus, Kat made a training course to help me channel my powers." I explained. "That helps a lot too."

"Yes, it does." Jason said. "So, I was thinking, when things settle down, we would plan for you to come to Angel Grove and meet with your family." I was silent. "I know you are interested, and now is not a good time, but I think you would benefit from coming down." Jason explained. "I would come pick you up and drive you out here. We can figure out other details when we finally get things situated."

"Ok, but you are right, now is not a good time." I told him. "Especially after everything that has happened, I need my own time to process it all." I explained. "Plus, it would be nice to really get this new magic trick I have learned down." Jason chuckled.

"Makes sense to me. We will keep in touch about it all." Jason said. "I have to go and get back to work, but we will talk again soon."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I headed towards the Command Center where Tommy and Kat were letting everyone know what to expect from me.

"She may be distant, but in time she will be herself, changed, but herself." Kim said as I walked up.

"But, no one ever said that change was bad." I said, giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine. I promise I will be."

"We know you think you will be, but there will always be bad days and good days." Tommy said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Just take it all one step at a time."

"And," Kim added. "Don't be afraid to talk about it." Kim said. "Even if it means calling me and leaving me a message or sending me an email, whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better." I nodded. I gave Tommy a hug before giving Kim a hug.

"Don't worry Kim, I will call, or email, if I need you." I told her. She gave me a look. "I promise." Kim smiled.

"Good!" Kim said. Tommy turned towards Kim.

"We've got to go if we are going to catch our flight." Tommy told Kim.

"Right." Kim grabbed her stuff. "You know what to do." Kim said to me. I nodded. Tommy grabbed his bag.

"I'll talk to you later. Safe travels!" I said. Tommy and Kim left. Kat looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked.

"Well rested." I told Kat. "I'm ready to continue my training." Kat gave me a look.

"There is no training today." Kat said simply. I looked at Kat, taken aback.

"Why not?" I asked. "I'm not on restriction, so why am I not training?"

"We are not doing our training today because you have used the training course without supervision, and after yesterday, you need to take a day off."

"But I don't need to take a day off." I stated. "I am ready to keep moving."

"No." Kat stated simply. "Commander Cruger and I discussed it, you will take a day from all training." My mouth dropped open.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "All I did was train to defeat Kinesis, nothing else. So why, am I getting punished for it?"

"It's not a punishment." Kat said simply. "You need a day off. A full day off to comprehend what all has happened." Kat explained. "Plus, you need to fully recover from yesterday."

"But…"

"Emma." Z interrupted. "Don't fight it." I looked at Z. Instead of arguing, I huffed and turned away, walking back towards the lounge.

"Kat…are you sure that was necessary?" Syd asked. Kat didn't look at them.

"Don't you four have to meet with Dr. Felix?" Kat asked them simply.

"Come on guys." Sky said. "Let's go." Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Z left Kat behind and headed towards Dr. Felix's office.

* * *

I went straight to my room and laid on my bed, frustrated that I wasn't able to do my normal training. After all I had done to defeat Kinesis fair and square, and how much training I did to make sure I followed all the SPD rules and not overexert myself, I wasn't able to train. And as much as I wanted to go train, I knew it would get me on Kat and Commander Cruger bad side. I rubbed my face before sitting up. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted my rollerblades sitting next to my dresser. I stood up, grabbed my shoulder bag, my CD player and headphones, my mix CD of Vida's and a book before grabbing my rollerblades, leaving my Morpher behind. If I can't train, then I wasn't going to be on call either. Before leaving the lounge, I grabbed an apple and a water before heading out. Once outside, I sat down by the water fountain, took my shoes and put them in my bag and quickly put my rollerblades on. I put my headphones on, turning on my music before shoving the CD player into my bag and shrugging my bag over my head and heading out.

* * *

Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z walked into the lounge after being examined by Dr. Felix.

"Cleared!" Sky said, sitting down on the couch. "We can get back to our regular duties as well as fight."

"Not fully." Z reminded him. "Dr. Felix said we can return to our regular duties, but we still have to take it easy." Z grabbed a water. "Dr. Felix will make sure of it."

"I feel bad for Emma." Syd said, sitting down on the couch. "She seemed upset about not training."

"She decided to break Kat's rule with her training course, a day off is nothing." Sky stated.

"We all broken rules before, but at least she didn't break SPD rules, like some of us have." Syd pointed out.

"She was just lucky that it wasn't worse." Sky stated, picking up his book from where he left it.

"I just hope she's not taking this too hard." Z stated, joining them on the couch. "She's been through a lot the past week, and it's a lot to process."

"What if we got turned evil?" Bridge spoke, making Syd, Z and Sky exchanged a glance with each other.

"What are you talking about?" Syd asked.

"I don't want to start this conversation." Z said, standing up and walking away.

"But what if."

"No." Sky told Bridge, shaking his head. "No." Bridge shrugged and headed to his room. Sky let out a deep sigh and went back to his reading.

* * *

After lunch, Sky went to train with C and D Squad Cadets while Bridge went with Boom to work on some computer upgrades. Syd and Z were sitting on the couch reading, taking this time to rest up. Eventually Sky and Bridge returned and joined Syd and Z. RIC came in and dropped his ball at Sky's feet, making Sky play catch with him.

After a while, Commander Cruger entered.

"I am glad to see you are all using this time well." Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge stopped what they were doing and stood up quickly.

"I can't tell if you are trying to be serious or not." Bridge said, thinking hard.

"Where is Cadet Richardson?" Cruger asked.

"We haven't seen her since this morning, after Kat told her she had a day off from trainings." Syd stated.

"We just assumed she was in her room." Z added. "She seemed pretty upset about not having training." Cruger walked over towards my door. The door opened and Cruger peered in. Z, Syd, Bridge and Sky joined Cruger and peered in. Cruger walked in and picked up my morpher before looking at the rangers.

"And none of you saw her leave?" Cruger asked.

"No sir." Sky said simply.

"After the Oliver's left, and Kat told Emma about training, we had to go and get examined by Dr. Felix." Z explained. "She must have left while we were there." Cruger put my morpher down.

"Find her." Cruger said before leaving the lounge. Sky, Z, Syd and Bridge looked at each other.

"If she's not in her room, I wonder where she is." Syd wonder.

"I was training C and D Squad Cadets; I didn't see her near there."

"She wouldn't go there if she knew you would be there." Syd stated. "I know I wouldn't if I was told no training." Z walked into my room and looked around.

"Well, we are not going to find her just standing around her now are we." Sky stated. "Let's go."

"Wait." Z said, still examining the room.

"What's up Z?" Bridge asked.

"Something is missing." Z pointed out.

"Her shoulder bag is gone." Syd said, looking around.

"And her rollerblades are gone as well." Z added. She turned to face her friends. "She left."

"She'll be back." Sky stated simply. "Everything else is here."

"Well, you heard Command Cruger." Syd stated. "We have to go find her."

"No you don't." I said behind them making them jump. Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge turned to face me. I pushed past them and set my rollerblades and shoulder bag down. I took my headphones off and set them next to my bag. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where were you?" Sky asked. "Commander Cruger came looking for you."

"I went rollerblading and stopped at the park to read a little bit of my book." I told them. "And rollerbladed some more. I needed to decompress." I explained looking confused. "Why was Commander looking for me?"

"Why didn't you take your Morpher with you?" Z asked. "What if we needed you?"

"I can't train so why should I be on call?" I asked simply. "Kat said I needed to fully recover from yesterday anyway." I added. "Again, why was Commander Cruger looking for me?"

"We don't know. He didn't say." Syd stated. I walked out of my room and started for the door. Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge followed. I stopped and turned around. "What are you guys doing?"

"Command Center." Sky stated. I looked at Sky.

"You don't need to follow me." I told them simply. "Command Cruger was looking for me. If he needed you, you would already know what he had to say." I turned and walked towards the Command Center.

"Should we follow?" Bridge asked.

"No." Z said simply. "We need to give her space."

"And she's right." Sky said simply. "If Command Cruger wanted to talk to us, he would have."

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

Got a little side tracked, but I still have been writing.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does.

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I walked into the Command Center, putting my hands behind my back and standing tall in front of Commander Cruger.

"Sir, you wish to see me?" I asked.

"At ease cadet." I relaxed, letting my hands fall to my side. Commander Cruger got up from his chair and walked towards me. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I needed to decompress, so I went rollerblading and I read my book in the park." I told him simply. "I was advised not to train, so I needed to do something to calm me down." Cruger looked at me before turning.

"From now on, you will report to me before you step foot out of base." My mouth dropped open in shock.

"But sir, that's not far!" I exclaimed, making Cruger turn around. "None of the other rangers have to report to you when they leave base."

"You will report to me." Cruger said, slightly louder. "And you will have your morpher on you at all times."

"That's not fair." Cruger growled. I stopped.

"You are the one the Dark Wizard is interested in. Not Sky, not Z, not Bridge and not Syd, you." Cruger stated. "And because of recent events, we know that the Dark Wizard will stop at nothing to get to you." I sighed of frustration. "Your duties will stay the same, you will be treated like any ranger during patrols and other SPD work, but when you leave on your own accord, you will report to me before doing so, do I make myself clear?" I looked at Cruger and nodded.

"Yes sir." I said simply.

"Now, the real reason I was looking for you." I looked confused.

"So, I'm not just in trouble?"

"No." Cruger said simply. "I need you for a job." This piqued my interest.

"I thought I was taking a day off?" I asked.

"Just from training." I tried not to smile.

"What kind of job?" Cruger turned and walked to the open map on the console. He pointed to an area with a red circle.

"There's been some extra Troobian energy here in the Northern district. We want you to check it out." I examined the map. "And nothing else."

"Do you think they are looking for something?" I asked simply. "And how long has this been going on?"

"We are unsure what they are doing, which is why we want you to check it out." Cruger stated. "We detected the energy about a week ago, and have been monitoring it. We haven't seen anything, but the energy has stayed consistent." I nodded.

"Alright." I said, taking it all in. "And who is joining me?" Cruger looked at me.

"No one." I looked at Cruger. "As I told you, your duties will stay the same. If there is any trouble, the other rangers will be there to help, but only if there is trouble." I nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll head out now."

"Dismissed." I turned and walked back to the lounge. As I walked in, I saw the rangers look at me. I gave them a quick smile and walked into my room and quickly grabbed my morpher and clipped it onto my belt.

"Everything ok?" Z asked casually as I walked out of my room. I gave them a look.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I told them. "Cruger needs me for a mission, so I am heading out." I turned to leave, but stopped. "And do no follow me." I added before walking out the door.

"She was directing that at you." Syd told Sky, who gave Syd an annoyed look. "I'm just saying, she was directing that at you more than she was at us."

"I wasn't planning on following her." Sky stated simply, going back to his book. "If Cruger trusts her to send her on a mission, then I trust her too." Z, Syd and Bridge stopped what they were doing and exchanged glances with each other.

"Seriously?" Z asked. "You're not at all interested in following her to know what's going on or to make sure she does things correctly?"

"No." Sky said simply. Bridge walked over to Sky and started examining him closely. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if you are really you." Bridge said simply. "I need to ask a question only Sky would know." He muttered to himself.

"Stop." Sky said before Bridge could say, or do, anything else. "I need to learn to trust Emma more, and it has been something I have been working on since chasing the Dark Wizard through the past."

"Are you sure you're not a robot? Or an alien? Or both?"

"Bridge. Seriously?" Z asked.

"It could happen." Z shook her head before going back to her book. Sky went back to his book, occasionally stopping Bridge from doing any more examinations. Syd flipped through her magazine.

* * *

I walked around the Northern District, looking around for anything that may have been causing the extra Troobian energy. Sadly, my search ends with nothing, but I was determined not leave here without answers. As I continued my search for the second time, I suddenly felt like I was being watch. To make it seem as if I didn't notice, I kept looking around, but keeping my attention on full alert.

"Excuse me." I stopped. "Are you Emily Richardson." I stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

"Who's asking?" I asked, slowly turning around. I took notice of a boy, around my age, standing behind me. I took notice in what he looked like. Shaggy brown hair, dressed casually, but not as if he had been living on the streets.

"Look, I know this will sound crazy, but I believe I am supposed to look for you. That you are the one that can help me, but…" He paused, and I looked at him suspiciously. I was taken as a fool once already; I was not going to be taken as a fool again. He took a step forward and I got defensive. "My name is James Kingston, well, actual it's Jamie, but my parents and grandparents are the only ones to call me that and I don't care for it."

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"Well, I can sort of see glimpses into the future, and I have this way with Technology that is kind of hard to explain to people, but…." I tilted my head slightly as he paused, listening and staying focused on my surroundings. He looked at me and hesitated. Did I really make him nervous? Score for me then. "My glimpses of the future up to this point, were all about coming to New Tech City and finding a girl named Emily."

"Glimpses of the future lead you here to find me?" I asked, slightly skeptical, but then again, I controlled the elements, so it was highly possible.

"Yeah," He said slowly. "The glimpses into the future are like watching those flips books that would almost look like its moving if you flipped the pages fast enough. It's kind of like that, but with real life scenarios." I nodded slowly.

"Ok, but that still doesn't tell me why I should trust you."

"Yeah, I know…" James trailed of, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, he stopped, and I noticed him staring off in the distance.

"Uh…hello?" Suddenly he snapped and looked at me.

"Watch out!" He yelled, running over to me and knocking me over. We both landed on the ground as an energy ball flew past where I was standing, hitting a building behind us. I quickly stood up and got defensive. I looked around as James stood up as well. Stingray stepped out with a group of Troobians behind him.

"Well, well White Ranger." Stingray said stepping forward. "How are you feeling after your little boyfriend broke your heart?"

"He was not my boyfriend, Stingray." I stated calmly, trying hard not to play into his hands. "Besides, you should know by now that I defeated him fair and square. He was no match for me, and you will not get under my skin."

"Oh, that's not why I am here, that's just a plus." Stingray stated simply, sending a glance towards James. "I'm here for him." I looked at James, who looked at little nervous.

"You work for him?" James couldn't speak, but he shook his head quickly. "Do you know him or recognize him?"

"N…no." James stuttered. "I have never seen him before, but those robots, they have been hanging around here."

"Yes, they have, looking for you child." Stingray said, slightly annoyed. "But somehow you have managed to outsmart them every time." I thought to what Cruger said. The Troobian energy was consistent, but how did we not notice for the last week that the Troobians were around.

"Yeah, that's because I would manipulate your robots and rewire their functions to forget what they were looking for, or I would make them look for something else." James spoke. "Shall I demonstrate?" James focused on the robots and started moving his hands around in the air, as if assembling an invisible puzzle.

"Troobians, stop him!" Stingray yelled. The Troobians started moving forward and I took a few steps forward, bringing up my morpher with one hand and a water ball in the other.

"Commander, I think I found why there was so much Troobian energy in the northern district, but I'm going to need backup."

"We just got alerted for the Troobians, the other ranger are on their way." Cruger said. I put my morpher back and started throwing double elemental water balls at the Troobians.

"Whatever you are doing, do it quick." I told him as I jumped into battle once the rest of the Troobians got close enough. James continued to move his hands in the air, doing whatever it was he was doing as fast as he could.

"Just give me a little more time." He said, still focused on the air. I was shortly joined by the other rangers. We regrouped. "Done!" James yelled pushing his hands forward. Suddenly, the Troobians turned on each other and started shooting. Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z and I stepped back as the Troobians destroyed themselves, leaving just Stingray, who was looking a little livid. Stingray looked at if he was about to attack, but took a step back.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Stingray said, slowly moving backward. "The Dark Wizard will get what he wants."

"Let him try!" I yelled, stepping forward. Stingray disappeared and I turned to face James. Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z stood behind me.

"Alright, I have to admit, that was pretty cool." I told James simply. "I'm guessing you can manipulate technology." James chuckled nervously.

"I guess." James said simply. "You see, I noticed that with computers and those robot things, that I could physically see how they were built and change their structure, rewire their circuits or completely change their systems to work differently with just moving my hands." James paused. "I guess I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"So, that thing you were doing with your hands, moving in the air, you were basically trying to reconstruct a blueprint in the air?" I asked, trying to understand. He nodded.

"So, a technopath." Bridge stated. "Someone who can create, shape and manipulate technology." Bridge looked at us. "That's really cool. He basically can control specific electrons and instructs them…"

"Bridge, we know. We just literally just dealt with one that physically used our weapons against us." Syd said, crossing her arms as she looked at James.

"Look, I know I have a lot to explain, and I will, I promise." James said simply. He looked at me. "Like I told you, my glimpses into the future, were about finding you, and here you are." This made Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge look at me, oddly confused. Sky took a step forward.

"Let's head back to SPD and explain all this to Command Cruger and Kat." Sky said, glanced at me.

"And he will come with us." I stated. Sky nodded, but the others looked confused.

"Remember the last time we had a technopath in SPD? He hurt us." Syd pointed out. I looked at Syd.

"First off, you don't need to reminded me of Kinesis, I was there when he manipulated the system to hurt me on patrol, I spent time with him helping him train, I was there when he revealed himself as Kinesis and hurt us the first time. I may not have been physically there when he hurt you guys in second battle against him, but I watched that footage multiple times, studying it. Trust me Syd, I know exactly what happened, and I am still living it. It was yesterday." I huffed. "Besides, Stingray and the Dark Wizard have been looking for him. Chances are, they will continue to look for him, so he is coming with us."

"Alright, let's go." Sky said, leading the way. Syd followed behind, obviously annoyed with the whole situation. I motioned James to follow, as Bridge started walking. Bridge started asking James questions, questions I didn't care to listen to as I fell into step behind them. Z walked next to me.

"You ok? You seem a little on edge."

"Oh, I do, do I?" I huffed. "Yeah, I am a little on edge. I had to hold it in while Stingray tried to get under my skin." I told him, trying not to get frustrated with her. It's not her fault I'm a little moody. "Besides, Syd is right to be skeptical. I'm skeptical about this whole thing, but what choice do we have. SPD has made a home for people like us, who have genetically enhanced abilities that make us who we are, people who are different. I mean, we work alongside aliens."

"You are right." Z stated simply. "This is for Command Cruger to look over, not us. It will be his decision after." I nodded in agreement. "Now, let's catch up with the others."

* * *

I will be adding to this story as often as I can. I have almost everything written, I just have to wrap up the ending!

Got a little side tracked, but I still have been writing.


End file.
